The memory of Treasure Planet
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: It's a sequal of the movie Treasure Planet with new characters, and the young Jim Hawkins finds love, this story has mild language and mild sexual contact I do not own Treasure Planet
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The adventure begins

On an Airship called the R.L.S Legacy, where it is safely docked on the docks of the Planet Montressor Space port, her sails were rolled up and she was floating peacefully against the calming winds, bobbing up and down on the dock like a buoy. It was fine weather to sail. Montressor spaceport, were full of friendly aliens. The very atmosphere is breathable and on this very planet has two unlikely unknown creatures called humans. Now these unknown species are harmless and they are the only human beings left of the whole galaxy (other than me). And these two humans have odd names that suit them as well. Hawkins they are called by their "last" name. There is a mother, first name called by Sarah, and her son Jim. And a friendly dog that threats them as if they're one of "them". Dr. Delbert Doppler. Speak wise of him he is the one who financed this ship and crew. Rumor about this ship says that the boy Jim Hawkins found a treasure map… But know one knows if he's telling the truth or not. And the very two people boarding the ship are keeping the mouths zipped. All are cautious and all eyes are appealed. Especially Long John Silver is most interested in this boys treasure map. Each time I see him limp by with his mechanical leg, he seems very nosey and he's always butting into conversations or eavesdropping.

"Yea I can't wait for the mutiny!" One pirate whispered excitingly. _Mutiny?_ I thought.

"What are you doing girl? Shouldn't you be scrubbing the toilets?" The other pirates laughed. I felt hurt. But crying is never an exception.

"Go mop the floor!" One little squid pirate ordered. And he tossed a mop and a bucket of water almost spilling it. The crew laughed. I miserably tied an apron around my skinny waist and mopped back and fourth with out attitude.

"Alyssa what ar ye doing lass?" Silver asked.

"Um… Mr. Onus sent me to swab the deck Mr. Silver." I answered shyly as I caught at the corner of my eyes; Mr. Onus pretended to slit his throat with evil eyes. I looked away nervously. The crew laughed. Silver gave me a concerned look. Then he glared at Mr. Onus, as I barely realized he glared and used is laser eye threatening on him. Mr. Onus and the crew stopped laughing instantly as they saw his eye.

"I'd best be finishing swabbing sir." I saluted miserably. Silver rubbed his neck with his mechanical arm. Then cleared his throat.

"If yer uh… done there lassy, come down by the galley I need some help with the dishes." He told me.

"Yes sir." I saluted him one last time before continuing.

Soon the boy called Jim Hawkins arrived on the R.S.L legacy, taking a deep breath of fresh new air. He closed his eyes relaxingly and looked up. Inhaling the freedom he has, and chuckled hardly believing his mother allowed him to go on the adventure. The clumsy Doctor Doppler stumbled behind him. Jim ran quickly onto the ships platform. As I finished swabbing the deck quickly I rubbed my forehead as beads of perspiration were falling down as the heat took me.

"How cool is this?" Jim asked more to himself other then Delbert. He shifted his bag higher on his shoulder so it wouldn't slip, and smiled looking up. Rarely noticing that I was there carrying the bucket helplessly. Water swooshing out of it. Suddenly the boy bumped into making me drop the bucket carrying the water all together creating a big spill.

"Whoa!" I cried as we both stumbled as Jim landed on top of each other.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Jim apologized sincerely. I exclaimed. "Here let me help you!" He gave me a hand. The crew saw and laughed again. My cheeks burned rose pink as I became humiliated because of Jim's accident. There was water everywhere and it was quite messy. Jim blinked as he saw me in surprise. "I'm really sorry." He apologized breaking the silence. "Are you hurt?" Jim asked feeling bad. The crew was hiding their snickers.

"I-I have to go…" Then I ran out of sight leaving Jim behind.

"Hope you don't topple on someone else while your leaving!" Mr. Onus joked. The crew laughed. And Jim glared at them. Feeling really sorry that he bumped into me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2. Down in the galley

As I ran down towards Mr. Silver's galley, I looked if anyone was here. Not even Silver or his little pet blob Morph was there. I hung up the apron, and began to sniffle. Covering my face embarrassed. Then the sniffles turned into cries. _How can you be so stupid and clumsy at the same time?_ I asked myself as light fresh tears came pouring down. Suddenly I herd two pots clank against each other. So Silver was down here. I straightened up my back in shock as he came into view. Morph suddenly came by me all happy to see me.

"There's my favorite girl in the whole world!" Morph greeted using his little tongue licking my face. I smiled then miserably turned my smile into a frown. Silver in the background of the kitchen began cooking something. Morph then sadly made a squeaking noise. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh Morph! I probably embarrassed myself in front of the whole crew today. And it hurt too." I sniffled. Morph frowned.

"Oh don't let those vulgar, disgusting pirates get to you!" He cheered me up. I gave him a little smile.

"Morph what would I do without you?" I asked. He gave me a wet kiss. I giggled. Silver noticed I was crying a little because of the red eyes.

"So, the swabbing didn't go so well." Silver began pouring some hot, steamy water down the sink.

"No…" I responded shyly.

"Ah don't let it get to ye lass. Everyone on this crew has some of their sea legged moments." Silver comforted. I sniffed.

"Now help me carry those dishes in here!" He ordered. Morph gave me a pity look and glided over towards Silver. Silver looked at me giving Morph a sad look as I went to fetch the dishes. Silver transformed his mechanical hand to cooking utensils whistling casually. Suddenly Mr. Arrow the first mate and the Doc came in with the ridiculous space suit.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow questioned interrupting his cooking.

"Why Mister Arrow sir! Bringing such fine distinguishing looking gents to brace my humble galley? Had I known! I tucked in me shirt!" He joked actually tucking in his shirt. I saw in distance the boy I bumped into earlier, as I carried the heavy dishes back closing my eyes hurt. I heard Jim gasp and mutter Cyborg under his breath.

"May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow introduced straight forward. As soon as Mr. Arrow introduced him he walked up proudly with his clanking suit and slightly bowed his head.

"Lovely outfit Doc!" Silver used his laser eye and it examined his metal suit.

"Well, um, thank you, lovely eye." He covered his lower area of his suit. As he began to feel awkward he pushed Jim forward. "Um, this is Jim Hawkins." Jim's eyes widened as Delbert shoved him forward introducing him. As Jim walked forward Silver stuck out his hand ready to shake it.

"Jimbo!" He greeted cheerfully giving Jim a new nickname already. But Jim stopped dead short in his tracks and glared arching his eyebrow. Silver noticed his hand still had cooking utensils out and transformed it back to a regular mechanical hand. Silver slyly arched an eyebrow too. There was a silent awkward pause between them. "Ah don't be too put up this hunk the hard way." He said simply. I suddenly placed the dishes over the sink, placing them back where they belong. "Oh! Haha! I almost fergot! This is Alyssa! Alyssa meet Jim Hawkins and the Doc!" I turned around.

"We've met before." Jim gave me a friendly smile. I looked away embarrassingly. Jim lowered his head in failing attempt.

"Oh? Have ye now? Alyssa! Now you've embarrassed me!" He laughed jokingly.

"I-I'm going to-you know…go…" I accidentally gave Jim a nudge. "Opps…sorry… pleasure meeting you." I muttered. They saw me quickly ran upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

3. An interesting conversation

Silver began to call me.

"Alyssa! Ye still need to put the dishes away then you can have a break…arg…" Silver growled. Jim sighed sadly. Delbert just blinked. "Oh! Don't worry lads. She'll be back! Morphy? Morphy?" Silver called. "Ah now where's that little blob's gone off to?" Silver questioned. He shrugged. Silver began using his cooking utensils. "Eh she's usually shy around strangers like this. I can make her talk sometimes but not often a lot. Even lil Morphy can talk to her!" He sighs shaking his head while grabbing some odd looking eggs. "Here now. Have a taste of me Bonza beast stew!" He shoved the bowls at him.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy! Yet robust!" Delbert complemented.

"Old family recipe." Silver told. As Delbert was about to have some more an eyeball popped out of his soup.

"Ahh!" Delbert cried looking shocked.

"In fact… that was part of the old family!" He pointed at the eyeball laughing. "Oh, just kidding Doc!" He picked the eyeball out of his soup and at it. Delbert chuckled not amused at all. "I'm notin but an age kidder…" He nudges Jim. "Go on Jimbo have a swing!" He encouraged. Jim was about to try some looking at it with disgust. As he was about to eat some, his spoon at it before it. And it was pink smiling. Jim gasped. Then the spoon morphed into its regular form swallowing it. The pink blob purred and panted excitedly.

"Morph, you jiggle headed blob of mischief, so that's youz was hidin!" Silver growled playfully. But Morph ignored him and transformed into a straw and slurped up all of Jim's soup. He placed his stubby pink paws over Jim's bowl and belched. Suddenly he got active again. Morph purred at Jim and nuzzled his face.

"Wha-what-what is that thing?" Jim asked chuckling slightly.

"What is that thing?" Morph mimicked. Jim touched him and Morph exploded into little bubbles forming a miniature Jim copying every move he makes.

"He's a Morph! I rescued the little shape-shifter on progues 1. I took besides him and we were together ever since. That's were I saved Alyssa too. Getting raped by a band of pirates, just for entertainment! Poor little thing. Is about your age Jim. That's why she barely talks. She shy and never will trust anyone anymore. Now she works here and I treat her as if she were me own daughter. Good lass, sweet too. Which reminds me… Morphy go get the poor lass and tell her she needs to finish her chores then she can rest." Silver ordered Morph. Morph Saluted him and flew out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 The persuasion

Morph flew up to my bunk.

"Alyssa, Silver said you can't be finished unless you put the dishes away." Morph informed me.

"I can't not when… he's there." I said snottily. Morph looked out of the open door.

"Who?" Morph inquired.

"Jim! He was the one who made me look like an idiot!" I pointed at angrily.

"Aw I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was actually disappointed you left." Morph told me.

"Well I don't care…I get so embarrassed every time I see him!" I claimed.

"Well, I would have allowed you to stay in your bunk but duty calls. You can't abandon leaving a pile of clean dishes. You know that's one of Silver's pet peeves." Morph told me.

"Yea…I know." I told him sadly.

"Common, I'm sure Jim didn't mean it and he seems nicer than you think!"

"Oh please with that dark look on his face? No thank you." I crossed my arms.

"No really! Nice kid! Blue eyes! Nice figure." Morph began to describe.

"No way! He's one of those bad boys who look like he has broken a lot of rules!" I laughed.

"Please Alyssa?" Morph gave me a puppy face look.

"Oh no Morph! Not the puppy face!" I told him looking away. Morph gave a whimper. "Oh Morph! How can I resist that?" He licked my face. "Common and I bet you he will try to talk to you." Morph guaranteed. With that I followed Morph back down to the galley.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Jim and Silver's curious talk

"Were about to get under way. Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" Mr. Arrow asked.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Mr. Arrow gave the doc a puzzled pause.

"I'll follow you." He pointed sheepishly.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here, in your charge Mr. Silver." Mr. Arrow ordered, making a fist with his rocky hand stopping Jim from walking. Mr. Silver spit out the soup he was just going to sip choking on it. He began coughing roughly. I began to come down.

"Begging your pardon sir but- Silver began.

"Captains orders! See to it the new Cabin boy's kept busy." Mr. Arrow barked. Jim and Silver tried to persuade Mr. Arrow but he left a few minutes later. Jim and Silver both placed their hands over their faces.

"So…Captains put you with me eh?" Silver questioned walking in front of Jim with both of his hands behind his back.

"Whatever…" Jim responded to him flatly.

"Eh… who be a humble Cyborg to argue with the Cap'tn?" He asked rolling up his sleeves continuing his cooking.

"Ah! Alyssa there you are! Just finish putting those dishes away then ye'll be done alright lass?" I nodded my head making no noise. Jim watched me as I turned my back on him.

"Yea…" Jim began sighing. "You know… These purps their kinda like the ones back home… On Montressor… You ever been there?" Jim inquired looking curiously at Silver.

"Uh…can't says I have Jimbo." Silver said casually chopping up stuff. "Alyssa's been there once." Jim's eyes brightened.

"Oh really?" He asked me interested. I nodded.

"I was really little at the time though." I answered shyly. But I continued putting the last bit of plates away giving Jim no sign of interest.

"Huh… Come to think of it… just before I've left I met this old guy… Who was um… looking for a Cyborg buddy of his." Jim told Silver eating the purp.

"Is that so?" Silver simply asked.

"Yea… What was that old salamander's name? Oh yea…Bones? Billy Bones?" Jim remembered.

"Bones? BONES? M-m-m, can't be ringing any bells, must've been a different Cyborg, there's a few Cyborg's roam in this part!" Silver pointed at himself. We suddenly heard a whistle blow above deck.

"Prepare to cast off!" Mr. Arrow called.

"Eh off with ya lad… and watch the launch… and bring Alyssa with ya!" He shoved me towards him. "There'll be plenty of work awaiting for yer afterwards." I quietly followed Jim behind. Silver checked to make sure the both of us were gone. Morph stuck his tongue out drooling of Silver's cooking. "We best be keeping a sharp eye on this one eh Morph? We wouldn't want him staying into things he shouldn't." Silver muttered quietly giving Morph a biscuit.

6. The launch

"We are all clear Captain!" Mr. Onus the look out called above.

"Well my friend, are you ready to raise this creaking top?" The Captain questioned Mr. Arrow. Delbert excitedly examined the bustle below.

"My pleasure Captain…" Mr. Arrow bowed his head. She smiled pleasantly at him. "ALL HANDS TO STATION!" Mr. Arrow ordered. It was brightly sunny out and the crew was rustling about. There was screaming and shouting. Pirates were climbing the shrouds quickly in order to release the solar sails then they climbed on the masts grabbing the rope of the sails. Me and Jim watched with amazement.

"LOOSE ALL SOLAR SAILS!" Mr. Arrow barked. There was squeaking above the masts and the solar sails have been quickly released. The sails flapped out from the wind. Jim accidentally bumped into one of the members. He growled at him as he was holding some rope. The ship began to rise from the dock. Jim backed up trying to stay out of the way. I gestured him over the edge of the ship and pointed at the sting-ray-like birds flying above. Jim smiled. Then he ran over towards the main mast bright glowing bits of electrical energy were zapping through a long tube downwards. Suddenly we began floating. Jim gasped trying to control his balance.

"Mr. Snoff! Engage in artificial gravity!" Amelia ordered. Mr. Snoff below turned around clinging to the deck with his suction cups and saluted her. He pressed down a button. Jim landed with his two feet placing both of his hands on the ground breaking his fall grunting. I landed with both my feet as if making a pencil dive. I looked up above and the Doctor fell not so well crashing as he went. Amelia looked at him seriously then blinked. I giggled. "South, by south, west! Mr. Turnbuckle, heading two one zero, zero!" She ordered.

"Aye Captain! Two one, zero, zero." He repeated turning the wheel. The ship began to turn right.

"Full speed Mr. Arrow if you please?" She told him.

"Take her away!" Mr. Arrow called through the microphone.

"Brace yourself Doctor." She muttered cautiously to him. Delbert just mimicked her. Suddenly the back cargo jets blasted off without any warning and Delbert flew over and banged against top deck. He grunted. And we were flying off into a wind tunnel. Jim climbed excitingly on the ships shrouds looking at the sight. He held out his hand and smiled at me with his inviting blue eyes. I grabbed it unsurely.

"Ahh… too high, really, really too high… not good with balance on shrouds." I nervously trembled. I began to get unsteady.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently.

"No!" I said. Then he gave me a look. I almost slipped.

"Ugh, Ahh! Okay, okay! I trust you!" I closed my eyes frighteningly feeling as if I were going to fall. I tried to hold tightly on the shrouds. Then I felt his hand securely holding my waist.

"Open your eyes!" He told me gently through the gentle breeze of the wind. I noticed Jim was holding me gentle but securely trying not to make me feel uncomfortable or awkward. I suddenly smiled through the chilly winds.


	6. Chapter 6

6. The launch

"We are all clear Captain!" Mr. Onus the look out called above.

"Well my friend, are you ready to raise this creaking top?" The Captain questioned Mr. Arrow. Delbert excitedly examined the bustle below.

"My pleasure Captain…" Mr. Arrow bowed his head. She smiled pleasantly at him. "ALL HANDS TO STATION!" Mr. Arrow ordered. It was brightly sunny out and the crew was rustling about. There was screaming and shouting. Pirates were climbing the shrouds quickly in order to release the solar sails then they climbed on the masts grabbing the rope of the sails. Me and Jim watched with amazement.

"LOOSE ALL SOLAR SAILS!" Mr. Arrow barked. There was squeaking above the masts and the solar sails have been quickly released. The sails flapped out from the wind. Jim accidentally bumped into one of the members. He growled at him as he was holding some rope. The ship began to rise from the dock. Jim backed up trying to stay out of the way. I gestured him over the edge of the ship and pointed at the sting-ray-like birds flying above. Jim smiled. Then he ran over towards the main mast bright glowing bits of electrical energy were zapping through a long tube downwards. Suddenly we began floating. Jim gasped trying to control his balance.

"Mr. Snoff! Engage in artificial gravity!" Amelia ordered. Mr. Snoff below turned around clinging to the deck with his suction cups and saluted her. He pressed down a button. Jim landed with his two feet placing both of his hands on the ground breaking his fall grunting. I landed with both my feet as if making a pencil dive. I looked up above and the Doctor fell not so well crashing as he went. Amelia looked at him seriously then blinked. I giggled. "South, by south, west! Mr. Turnbuckle, heading two one zero, zero!" She ordered.

"Aye Captain! Two one, zero, zero." He repeated turning the wheel. The ship began to turn right.

"Full speed Mr. Arrow if you please?" She told him.

"Take her away!" Mr. Arrow called through the microphone.

"Brace yourself Doctor." She muttered cautiously to him. Delbert just mimicked her. Suddenly the back cargo jets blasted off without any warning and Delbert flew over and banged against top deck. He grunted. And we were flying off into a wind tunnel. Jim climbed excitingly on the ships shrouds looking at the sight. He held out his hand and smiled at me with his inviting blue eyes. I grabbed it unsurely.

"Ahh… too high, really, really too high… not good with balance on shrouds." I nervously trembled. I began to get unsteady.

"Do you trust me?" He asked gently.

"No!" I said. Then he gave me a look. I almost slipped.

"Ugh, Ahh! Okay, okay! I trust you!" I closed my eyes frighteningly feeling as if I were going to fall. I tried to hold tightly on the shrouds. Then I felt his hand securely holding my waist.

"Open your eyes!" He told me gently through the gentle breeze of the wind. I noticed Jim was holding me gentle but securely trying not to make me feel uncomfortable or awkward. I suddenly smiled through the chilly winds


	7. Chapter 7

7. The fight

I pointed suddenly to a heard of unlikely flying whales in space. Jim turned his head towards them and smiled.

"Whoa!" He muttered excitedly. Every time I see a shadow fly pass by me I get scared. I snuggled closely into Jim's warm black leather jacket while he held me.

"Alyssa don't hide you can't imagine!" He nudged me lightly. I peeked my head out of his jacket my eyes widened in amazement. A huge whale barely missing the main mast flew over covering the whole ship by its shadow.

"This is awesome!" I awed.

"JIMBO! ALYSSA!" Silver barked. We both looked smiling. "I got two new friends I'd like you to meet!" Jim looked curiously to see who. "Say hello to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket." Silver tossed them to Jim chuckling. Jim caught them. "And Alyssa… help him." Silver smiled mischievously.

"Yippee." Jim said flatly.

Jim slammed the wet mop on the deck's floor.

"Ya I got your Mr. Mop." Jim muttered scowling.

"At least we got to watch the launch." I told him. He shrugged grumpily. I looked down to the wet floor embarrassingly. Suddenly a huge muscular pirate shoved Jim to the edge of the boat grunting.

"Ahh!" Jim cried startled at how strong he was. He held the ship's rim for balance giving the guy a shocked look.

"Watch it twerp!" The muscular pirate threatened.

"Hey! He wasn't in your way! You just shoved him!" Jim was making hand gestures so I would stop.

"What did you say? You clumsy girl?" I struggled as he picked me up with one hand.

"Whoof! What has your breath been marinating in? Garlic?" I questioned nervously trying not to sound funny. Jim chuckled. The monster lifted me up higher.

"I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." He growled. Then walked away making huge thudding noises with his feet. Jim then bravely stood up straight again arching his eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked concerned helping me up.

"Ya, ya, he's not the smartest one to pick a fight with on this crew." I told Jim wisely. As Jim helped me up, he herd three other crewmembers whispering softly around a barely as if their planning something. Jim curiously listened as their whispers got louder and more exciting. Suddenly one of the members looked up, startled, that Jim was listening and he hit the other members. They stopped talking instantly. They just watched him mop slowly.

"What are you looking at weirdo?" One of the fat pirates questioned. Then his head crawled off his neck and nudged the stomach to wake up. The belly turned into eyes and teeth.

"Ya weirdo!" The stomach agreed in a nasal voice. Me and Jim both arched our eyebrows disturbingly. Then we both herd a hiss. A black and red spider crawled down the shrouds hissing angrily.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own buisnesss." The spider growled deeply with warning. Jim looked at him unsurely.

"Why you got something to hide bright eyes?" Jim smirked glaring at him as he mopped casually. The spider's eyes widened angrily and lifted Jim up making him drop the mop. Jim began struggling.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well!" He growled. Jim began straining closing his eyes as the spider brought his face closer.

"Ya, mmm, too bad my nose works just fine!" Jim strained. Making the fight worse. The spider's eyes widened again with hate.

"Why you impudent, little!" The spider growled with a scream holding Jim up to the main mast. Jim grunted in pain struggling to get out of his claw. Then the whole crew came and started cheering. I ran quickly to fetch Silver. And Silver quickly followed.

"Any last words…Cabin boy?" The spider questioned evilly. Before the spider was about to cut Jim's throat Silver's mechanical hand grabbed it lowering his claw.

"Mr. Scroop?" Silver asked casually eating a purp. "Have you ever seen a fresh purlp…when you squeeze real hard?" Silver questioned as he twisted Scroop's claw painfully backwards. He yelped dropping Jim. Jim grunted. And the crew laughed as Jim fell.


	8. Chapter 8

8. The punishment

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow asked sternly. Scroop began rubbing his claw painfully as Silver released it. "You know the rules! There will be no brawling on this ship!" Mr. Arrow informed. "Any further offenders will be confined to the brink for the remainder of the voyage." Mr. Arrow concluded. Then he closed up sternly to Mr. Scroop's face giving him a stern and serious look. "Am I clear? Mr. Scroop?" Mr. Arrow asked. Mr. Scroop glared at Mr. Arrow hatefully and was about to say something when he caught the glimpse of Mr. Silver's eye.

"Transparently." Scroop growled.

"Well done Mr. Arrow sir! A tight ships a happy ship sir!" Silver shooed the crew and saluted Mr. Arrow as he left sheepishly.

"Jimbo! I gave you a job!" Silver picked up the abandon mop and pointed at it.

"Hey I was doing it! Until that bug thing, got…"

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Silver yelled. He slammed the mop into his mechanical hand. "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless! And heaven help ya if it's not done!" He swore pointing to the sky then at Jim. "And Alyssa! I thought ye was helping the lad!"

"I was! Until that pirate pushed him and…" I began.

"Enough of ye too!" Silver sighed disappointingly. Fix the crews bunks tonight Jimbo needs full concentration ahead of him. You two cannot talk to each other for tonight! Morph?" Morph came by. "Keep an eye on these two lil pups. Let me know if there will be any more distractions!" Morph nodded his head loyally. And sternly began yelling at Jim. And Morph widened his eyes. Jim arched his eyebrow as Morph watched carefully on the other side. Jim sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Interested?

I began fluffing the bunks pillows. I was reading off the bunk chart who sleeps who. Morph traded shifts and began watching me.

"So… Jim…." Morph began.

"Oh Morph not now. Anyway I can't talk to him for the rest of the night anyway." I told him a little disappointed.

"So you do like him!" Morph began to get all excited. "Did you kids kiss yet? Isn't he nice? You just needed to get to know him!" Morph was blabbering on about while I was casually fluffing the pillow. One in particular fluffed.

"No! I did not kiss him and no I don't like him… were just… friends." I said. Morph sighed disappointingly. Then he gave me a sly look on his face reading off from the chart.

"Then why did you fluff Jim's pillow more than the rest?" Morph smirked.

"What I can't think?" I gave him an excuse blushing.

"Aha! Busted!" Morph smiled.

"So what if I like Jim? Anyway he not into me…" I said sadly.

"Oh I herd that excuse a lot of times! He is definitely into you Alyssa."

"My duty lies with Silver and Silver only." I snapped.

"Okay just don't get too excited when he kisses ya." Morph squeaked laughing. I threw a pillow at him.

"You!" I exclaimed. I began chasing after him. Then Morph flew leading me to Silver and the crew.

Morph hid behind Silver's shoulder.

"Oh good Alyssa glad ye could stop by the meeting of the mutiny." Silver beckoned. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Were all here then?" Silver asked. Then Onus the little green squid crawled by. I looked away quickly.

"Why is SHE here?" He snarled angrily.

"Because she is the one closest to the boy!" Silver snapped. "Speaking of which… If you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen are ya all… **STARK RAVING? TOTALLY BLINKING DAFT?**" Silver bellowed ferociously turning his mechanical hand into a fearsome long sword. Everyone ducked their heads shaking out of their whits all except me who casually was still leaning against the wall. I arched my eyebrow as Silver yelled at them. "After all I went through getting us hired as an upstanding crew do you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?" Silver raised his angered to whisper pointing his sword threateningly at each of them until he stopped at Scroop who made the fight worse.

"The boy was sniffing about." He snarled.

"You're the one who had to interfere." I said.

"I would stay out of this girl…" Scroop warned. I began to shrink then made a brave face. I spat in his face.

"Kiss my black ass." The crew oohed at what came out of my mouth. They turned their heads looking at Scroop's reaction. Scroop widened his yellow eyes once again and was about to punch me with his claw.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 Following Pirate rules

"Mr. Scroop…You wouldn't dare hit a lady would you." Silver sweetly asked.

"Hmm… Strong talk with the girl but you know the rules Long John Silver. A crew member always gets stricken with a red or blue mark for foul language who is in lower class." He hissed smirking. "Or else you have a touchy feeling for the girl then we know you'd gone soft." Silver made a pained look towards me.

"He's right lass. You need to be taught a lesson.

"Make it a lasting scar!" Onus called to him. I exchanged my casual look to a worried look.

"I hope you go to the deepest blackest pits of hell!" I cried to Onus. He laughed manically.

"She needs another his." Morph gave out a cried squeak and gave me a worried look. Silver nodded his head. I planted my feet bravely in front of Scroop and closed my eyes. _Okay Alyssa, just count to three and soon it will be over. _The crew began to cheer in low whispers. _One…tw-_ I gasped. I didn't even count to three! I was taken aback with the wind knocked out of me, as I heard the swooshing sound of the slap. I felt Scroop's hard cold claw rush against my cheek. Morph closed his eyes crying hiding in Silver's jacket. Silver gave Morph a painful look. Then the second one came and knocked me completely to the floor. I felt really light headed and I struggled to get up. There wasn't but a red bruise or a blue bruise, but cheek was bleeding excruciatingly. I gasped and held it there feeling the sting pierce through me. I was still on the ground. And the crew laughed rudely at the sight. Silver wanted to help me up but he stayed where he was.

"Since, were um, finished with that, you stick to the plan you bug-brained twit!" Silver growled. "Alyssa! Go see what Jim was up too…" I shakily got up with wobbly knees. I was walking as if drunk swaying back and fourth holding my bleeding cheek. Silver gave a sad look as he watched me struggle upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

11. In the aiding room

I covered my face embarrassingly as people on deck were swiftly passing by. I quickly checked if my check was still bleeding. It was gory red. I whimpered sadly. Giving a little whine. I couldn't tell the Captain, or Jim. They will know about the whole mutiny! I looked around sneakily so no one would see. Then déjà vu I bumped into Jim again. Not by accident this time either. I really didn't see him there.

"Oh! You gotta watch were you're going Alyssa." I nodded my head embarrassed not looking in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Jim then asked softly. I looked away still holding my cheek. "Alyssa what's wrong?" He nosily asked.

"Nothing I'm fine…" I told him quietly.

"Then why are you covering your face?" He chuckled. He was really desperate to know why. He was looking left to right to see if something I hid showed. "Come on, how bad can it be?" He asked beginning to tickle me. I started to laugh.

"Jim…NO!" I then couldn't help but release the hand that was on my check which covered the mark of the slap. Jim stopped instantly. "…How…"

"There you happy! I questioned covering my face again. I faced my back towards him and ran, tears forming.

"Alyssa wait! … who did this to you?" He asked grabbing my arm gently. Only a little blood was coming down. My eyes were watery.

"I can't." I looked away beginning to get away from him. He gave me a sad and worried look.

"Well you can't leave like that." Jim said softly. He brought me to the aid room next door to the Captains state room. She seems no where to be found! Jim grabbed me by the hands gingerly. He smiled at me and I gave him a weak smile back.

"Look at you! You seem to know this ship at the back of your hands!" I teased. He laughed.

"Well since I'm getting to know things better, I should know the ship better as well." He answered playfully back. He went through the aid kit and got some sort of liquid.

"Wait what are you doing?" I questioned him nervously.

"This might sting but it helps things heal a lot quicker." He answered. "And relax, I'm here." He soothed.

"That's what I'm nervous about." I teased. He chuckled. As he dabbed a cloth and placed it on my check as gently as he could. As he carefully did his work he began talking.

"So…uh… who gave you this anyway?" He inquired suddenly trying to make me talk. I sighed heavily.

"Promise you won't say anything?" I asked. He nodded. "Please Jim! You have to be serious." I pleaded.

"I swear cross my heart." He swore. "Pirates swear." He vowed. My eyes widened.

"Scroop struck me with his claw." I struggled.

"That bastard!" Jim muttered darkly. "Why?" He edged.

"I deserved it I guess." I began to get uneasy. He gave me this look. As if… he were searching through my eyes. I looked away blushing. I winced hissing through my teeth.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Actually it stopped bleeding." He told me quietly. I gave him a nodded looking up at him lovingly.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Falling under his trance

"Jim, if it stopped bleeding why you are still holding it on my cheek?" He cleared his throat embarrassingly slightly blushing as well. I giggled. He smiled. He beautiful blue eyes began to search through my eyes.

"What?" I asked giggling.

"Shhh." He then lightly brushed his hand on my cheek so smoothly and gently. I closed my eyes. I inhaled and then exhaled softly. As I opened my eyes he was closer than before.

"Jim…I can't…Silver…" I told him quietly.

"Shhh Silver's not around." He muttered softly. He traced his fingers across my lips then placed his hand underneath my chin. We leaned in both and kissed pressing our lips against each other. His warm breath as he breathed in and out. His kiss was so passionate yet gentle. We both opened our eyes. I gave him a shocked look.

"Wha- I though you wanted to…" Jim stuttered.

"I know, I know, I'm just a little confused… Maybe we should go to bed…It's been a very long day…" I told him unsurely giving him a weak smile. He nodded.

"Yea… Maybe we should. Well goodnight." He smiled at me.

"Jim wait!"

"Hmm?" He turned around.

"Thank you… uh for healing me of course." I added quickly. He chuckled lightly.

"No problem." He turned around and left. Then as sure as he left I followed his footsteps.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Decisions

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Jim thought hitting his head hardly with his fists as he began to think it over. She probably thinks I'm weird now. He sighed lying on his hammock while it rocked back and fourth, while crossing his hands underneath his head.

_What are you doing Alyssa? You can't betray two people…_I made a confused look as Morph sneaked in.

"ALYSSA!" Morph popped up randomly.

"AHHH!" Morph! Don't do that!" He began cracking up anyway. I sighed heavily. Then he made a sad squeaking noise. "Oh Morph… I'm so confused. I never had to make two of the toughest decisions in my life…" I sat down on my hammock miserably.

"What's wrong Lyssy? You've been so happy before."

"That's the problem! I can never be happy with two things!" I began.

"Tell me." Morph encouraged.

"Well, I'm supposed to be with Silver and the crew but… I think my heart is somewhere else." I drifted.

"What do you…" Then Morph gave a sneaky smirk smile. "You're in love with Jim aren't you?" Morph flew over towards me trying to see my face expression. But all I gave him were puzzled faces.

"I-I think so…We um… kissed tonight… and I was shocked-

"You kissed? Oh and I missed it? Please tell me everything!" he began with a pleading voice. I laughed.

"I don't know…" I told him unsurely.

"Please? Oh please Alyssa! Nobody's here! And it's super late!" Morph was getting excited. I doubled checked by looking both ways to make sure things were clear.

"Morph it was wonderful! Scroop had to strike me with his claw and that's why I have this red mark on my right cheek!" I pointed to him showing proof.

"And that's wonderful?" Morph asked.

"No! Jim helped heal me! And he held the cloth to my face so gently, I guess because he didn't want to hurt me."

"Aw that's so adorable!" Morph cooed.

"And then even when it did stop bleeding he was still holding it there. We talked and looked into each other's eyes…and kissed. It was amazing! I can't describe it!"

"What was the kiss like?" Morph asked dreamily floating on air as he propped his little arms on his face.

"It was like…" I began to think deeply "I can't think of it!"

"Oh please Alyssa try!" Morph squeaked.

"Okay, okay!" I giggled. "It was like… a dangerous supernova exploding and spreading out in space, creating clusters of beautiful stars."

"Wow." Sighed Morph. "That sounds amazing!" Morph was floating on his back as if he were floating on and endless limit of clouds. "Oh I can't believe I missed it!" Morph slapped the air." I giggled.

"You never know if we may kiss again. But Morph I can't disappoint Silver." I told him a little darkly. Morph nodded urgently.

"Don't worry! You're secret's safe with me!" Morph swore.


	14. Chapter 14

14. The Journey

*** It was morning the next day and Silver and Jim were below deck scraping the barnacles off of the ship.

"Put some air bone into it!" Silver yelled at Jim bossily. Jim was using both of his hands struggling. Jim just gave Silver a glare as soon as one popped off. There was still a whole row of barnacles. Jim had to do chores with Silver all day. In the galley they were peeling potatoes for a meal. Jim was off with his mind somewhere else. At night on the lookout stand, Silver was teaching Jim how to tie a rope into a difficult knot. But Jim rolled his eyes and finished tying it in a minute, leaving Silver still completing his. After Silver showed Jim his knot he shook his head shocked that Jim's knot was better than his. ***

The next morning Jim was scrubbing the deck's floor. Silver was just towering over him for dominance. But Jim whipped the sweat off his brow and stood up rebelliously, but Silver just showed a whole new bucket of water. Jim dumped it on the floor. (Jim began going back into his past and when he was little he was making a small ship. He finished placing the last piece together smiling proudly at his work. As his father came in the door, Jim stood up showing him the work he did smiling at his father. His father just patted him on his head tussling his hair and went upstairs. Jim looked miserably at the toy ship he made and sat back down on the rug).

*** Down back in the galley Jim was sitting alone by the stairs about to drink some tea. As Silver was telling the story his mechanically hand began transforming into all types of interesting shapes. Jim blinked his eyes and smiled. He noticed I was there and looked away. I turned around and noticed him all alone in the corner of the stairs. I gave him a puzzled look. I began to walk over excusing myself from the story. Jim was just miserably looking in his cup.

"Hey." I greeted sweetly to him.

"Hey." He muttered.

"Come on and listen to the story don't you?" I invited.

"I don't know." He said unsurely.

"Oh come on! Silver's telling the best part!" I encouraged grabbed his hand. "Anyway I haven't seen you all day!" I added.

"You've heard the story?" He asked.

"Ya only a billion times! And the best part his stories never get old!" I told him excitedly. He chuckled and we sat down together.

As soon as Jim was finished cleaning a whole pile of dishes Silver came out while a whole bunch more and plopped them in front of him. Jim looked at him shocked and annoyed showing Silver grumpily that the bowl he was using was out of water. So he began scrubbing that. I began secretively helping Jim scrub the dishes. Later that night when we finished Jim was sleeping on the last pot and I was sleeping next to him. Silver gave us a scowl but then noticed the clean dishes all aligned on the counter. Silver rubbed his neck smiling at Morph. Silver wrapped his jacket around both of us. Jim suddenly woke up a little exhausted opening one eye noticing the warmth he was getting. Then he saw the last of Silver disappearing upstairs without a jacket. Then he saw me cuddling next to him. Jim smiled and went back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

15. One Wild ride

Down by the long exit ramp, there was a long boat waiting. In between the exit ramp below, it showed an endless sky of beautiful stars twinkling. Jim and Silver each held one end of a rope to release the long boats hold. Silver ordered Jim to unlatch the other hooks. He leaped over the gap and untied it. Jim smiled realsing one. Then Silver was lowered by the long boat saluting Jim in thanks. Jim's smile turned into a frown. Jim saw me up above I gave him weak smile. Jim stopped Silver and held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" Jim smiled.

"I'm really afraid…" I told him shivering.

"Don't be I will be with you the whole time!" Jim promised. I grabbed his hand trustingly and leaped into the long boat. Silver smiled and began to teach Jim how to drive. Jim began pressing buttons excitedly and we shot through space speeding. We saw a comet covered in ice with snow speeding so fast it looked really slow. Jim both looked at me and Silver's frightened faces.

"Ahhh! Jim!" I hugged his waist. He laughed wildly and went through the comet putting the sail down and spun and maneuvered a lot. Silver held his hat shocked trying to hold a grasp of the rim of the long boat. We got out of the comet and we were covered in snow. I was still holding onto Jim's body and Jim blushed smiling. I let go of him placing my hand on my neck rubbing it embarrassingly. Jim slid his body closer to mine. I could feel the warmth of him. _Ugh how come guys always have to have the warmer body heat?_ I thought blushing. But as I stopped thinking I realized he was close to me. I slid next to him so our bodies could press and snuggled close towards him. He smiled. Jim evened out the long boat back to its original place into the ship. They began to each take sides and grabbed ropes hulling the boat back up grunting.

"Having a little trouble there?" Jim asked friendly to Silver.

"Oh get away from me." Silver tipped the boat jokingly so Jim would move. Jim giggled.

"Ahh no-no more tipping!" I shivered.

"Aw common Alyssa it was that terrifying for ya?" Jim asked playfully.

"YES!" I began.

"Oh really?" Jim bent down closer and he began tickling me.

"AH! Jim NO!" I started laughing and giggling. Jim laughed along.

"Just say when!" He chuckled playfully. I felt as if I were a fish wiggling out of water. _Oh how embarrassing! _I blushed deeply.

"Okay… okay JIM NO! OKAY WHEN!" I laughed. He smiled releasing his fingers. I sighed.

"You're very ticklish." He chuckled.

"I know. You just found my ticklish spots!" I covered my sides. Breathing deeply after being attacked. He giggled.

"Oh Jimbo! If I pulled a maneuvering skit at that at my age! They'd be bowin in the streets they would!"

"Bowin in the streets!" Morph mimicked plopping down on air transforming into a mini Silver.

"I don't know, they weren't exactly singing my praises once I left home." Jim grunted lying next to me. We were all catching out breaths. "But I'm gonna change all that." Jim said definitely.

"Are ya now? How so?" Silver asked Jim gently petting Morph as he snuggled into his master's collar.

"Uh… I've got some plans… going to make people see me a little differently." Jim told him confidently lying on his hands closing his eyes comfortingly. Me and Silver exchanged worried glances.

"Oh… sometimes… plans go astray…" Silver told him a little warningly.

"Not this time." He said wiggling deeper getting cozier. I laid into Jim's shirt. He peeked opened an eye and saw me cuddling towards him. He moved in closer to me. But he saw me thinking hard.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Don't change Jim." I muttered lovingly under my breath. He began to think about it. Then he placed his arm around me. _She likes me for the way I am._ Jim thought. _Would she still like me if I do change? What happens if it's for a good reason? She's the only person who makes me happy… (Besides Silver of course)_ Jim added to his thoughts. _I don't want to be a miserable person forever though. _


	16. Chapter 16

16. The Super Nova

Silver began stressing as he lifted his leg up careful. He began to struggling with shaky fingers screwing a bolt back in his cyborg leg of his. Morph whimpered helplessly then transformed into a tool.

"Ah! Why thank ye Morphy." Silver thanked grabbed the tool. Jim gave Silver a pitiful look.

"So uh… how'd that happen anyway?" Jim asked gesturing his head towards his Cyborg leg and arms. Silver gave him an untrustworthy look then he began to tell him.

"You give up a few tings… chasing a dream." Silver uncurled his robotic fingers looking at them miserably.

"Was it worth it?" Jim asked Silver gently, squinting his eyes trying to understand. Silver turned his frown into a smile.

"I'm hoping it is Jimbo, I'm most certainly am." With that he warped his arm around Jim's head and I remained lying close to Jim's body. Suddenly **Bang**! It felt as if we got hit by a cannon from another ship, but with much more force and a whole lot stronger too! I gasped. Jim held me as I was on my knees.

"What was that?" Jim asked bewildered still holding me.

"What the devil?" Silver questioned himself coming up on deck.

"Good heavens! The star Felusa! It's gone! SUPER NOVA!" Doctor Delbert Doppler cried in horror looking out with his telescope.

"Embrace evaction Mr. Turnbuckle!" Captain Amelia cried running upstairs.

"Aye Captain!" Mr. Turnbuckle cried turning the wheel quickly. The ship tried to get away from the danger as quick as possible.

"ALL HANDS! FASTEN YOU'RE LIFELINES!" Mr. Arrow ordered yelling over the waves. There was scatter about under the starry sky. Everyone was in a slight panic yelling and trying to get to their life lines. Silver, me and Jim both quickly tied our life lines tightly around our waist. We all jerked the rope securely on the hook to make sure it was tight. The sky turned bright bloody red with waves of smoke formed. It felt as if the super nova was the monster trying to swallow the ship up. Soon meteors began to break right through the solar sails leaving huge whole marks, and a form of smoke crashed through a glass window.

"MR. ARROW! SECURE THOSE SAILS!" The captain cried over the ghastly wind.

"AYE CAPTAIN! SECURE ALL SAILS! BRING THEM DOWN MEN… AND ALYSSA!" I had to chuckle at that one when he cried my name because there are two girls on the ship, which is the captain and me. Me, Jim and Silver began to balance on the sail mast as carefully as we could. We got the rope and successfully began to roll up the sails. Suddenly Silver's life line broke and he fell he cried in agony.

"SILVER!" Me and Jim both cried. We both pulled Silver up.

"Thanks guys." Silver both patted us with gratitude. Suddenly a huge fire rock began hulling towards us slowly. Everyone on the ship began to run in panic. Suddenly the rock was being pulled back in reverse not towards us but back. I squinted to realize the super nova that was just exploding dissolved into a black hole. I gasped.

"We need to get outta here as fast as we could!" I told them. They gave me a worried look.

"M G (My god)! THE STAR!" Onus cried.

"It's dissolving into a… BLACK WHOLE!" The doctor cried.

"We're being imploded!" Mr. Turnbuckle announced letting go of the wheel.

"Oh no you don't!" The Captain replaced Mr. Turnbuckle and she began taking over the ship's steering wheel. Then a wave from the black whole knocked me Silver and Jim down forcefully. We grunted in response.

"Ow!" I cried. I got burned as a comet just barely missed my arm. It was sizzling. I clutched it hissing in pain. Jim gave me a worried look.

"Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" She cried fighting with the wheel.

"No, Captain! They're not erratic at all! There's another one in exactly 47.2 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" Delbert informed her.

"Of course! Brilliant doctor! We'll ride the last magilla out of here!" She answered in response widening her wide cat-like eyes wildly.

"All sails secure Captain!" Mr. Arrow told her.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" She told him sternly.

"Aye…Captain. You herd her men! Uncurl those sails!" Mr. Arrow ordered them with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What?" One pirate cried.

"But we just-

"Finished tying them down!" Another one cried.

"Why don't you make up your blooming minds?" Another one called after. Jim was about to follow me.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Jim looked up seriously at the Captain. "Make sure all life lines are secured good and tight!" Amelia called towards Jim.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'tn!" Jim jumped off the shrouds he was climbing on and saluted her running towards the lifelines. He got to them and began tightening them safely he grunted while in process.

"Life lines secure Captain!" He called.

"Very good!" Suddenly a huge wave pushed the Captain over. Suddenly I saw Mr. Arrow fall over board. I gasped and noticed Scroop come out from behind the sail. I tried to balance on the other side as fast as I could. Jim was too busy securing life lines. Which he did do a good job at because Mr. Arrow stopped falling suddenly. He was about to climb back up. Mr. Scroop's eyes widened showing his claw ready to cut Mr. Arrow's life line. I finally reached to him and was about to wrestle him. Scroop! STOP!" I screamed. He stopped for a moment and clipped Mr. Arrow's life line. He fell into the black whole and screamed. I was still trying to fight him but he shoved me off onto the mast.

"You don't want to end up like Mr. Arrow now do ye?" Scroop asked. I shivered. I shook my head. "Then back off." He hissed and crawled away creepily. I looked down at the black whole in a failed task. My eyes began to get all teary. I hissed in pain as a deep burn mark from my fair skin one laid. So I began to climb down the shrouds.

"CAPTAIN! THE LAST WAVE! HERE IT COMES!" Delbert announced anxiously.

"Hold onto your life lines gents! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" The Captain informed as we began to get sucked into the black whole. We did as she ordered.

"Alyssa? Alyssa!" Jim cried worriedly.

"I'm right here!" I called through the wind. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. Morph transformed into a rope and knotted himself tightly giving a worried squeak. Jim held me close to the ship's main sail mast. "You're safe with me." He whispered lovingly. I nodded giving out a small whimper. And Silver placed his Cyborg arms around us for protection. I closed in on Jim's chest hearing his heart race against him and we all closed our eyes. Suddenly a huge explosion came from the whole and blasted us out leaving the ships sails puff out and we flew away from the danger as fast as we could.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Blaming Jim Hawkins

We opened our eyes to hear that the crew was cheering and whooping as we got out all safely alive thanks to Jim's part. Jim was still holding me but I didn't care.

"You did it." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead. With that I began to get goosebumps on my arms. I saw he was touching my burnt mark where the meteor missed by much. "Ow!" I cried. He gave my arm a shocked look. "How is it that whenever we see each other I'm always the one getting hurt? Shouldn't it be the opposite?" He chuckled.

"Well clean that up in a minute." He muttered giving me a kiss on the slightly burnt mark. I winced. Morph transformed back to his regular self took a deep breath, and melted into a pink puddle.

"Well Mr.… I congratulate you Mr. Silver it seems that your Cabin Boy did a bang up job securing those life lines. Jim looked away sheepishly, and Silver playfully pushed Jim while looking at the Captain seriously. Jim shoved Silver's arm and Silver just pushed his whole face. He grunted. And they began laughing. Then Jim held my hand. I blushed.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" The Captain asked proudly. The crew looked around not seeing him. Jim turned his head around smiling.

"Mr. Arrow?" The Captain asked again a little puzzled. Then Scroop came holding Mr. Arrow's hat. I looked down and looked away.

"I'm afraid…Mr. Arrow….Has been lost." He gave the Captain Mr. Arrow's hat. She gave it a sad look holding it tenderly. She looked like she was about to cry. "His life line was not secured." He growled looking at Jim. Jim looked totally shocked and was almost speechless. The Captain gave him a glare.

"No I checked them all!" He released my hand and began running towards the life lines pushing one of the crew member's roughly away. He paused stopping dead in his tracks. He was surprised Mr. Arrow's was the only one not on. "I-I did! I checked them all…they were secure…. I swear!" He said cracking his voice.

"No! Captain! If I have permission to speak!" I called to the Captain. Jim looked towards me hoping I would save him.

"Permission granted. Lass." She accepted nodding her head approvingly.

"It wasn't Jim's fault at all! It was…" I looked over towards Mr. Scroop. He glared at me evilly hissing. As if I were expecting a death wish soon. I swallowed nervously. "Um…well I can't really mention who did cut Mr. Arrow's life line but it wasn't Jim's fault at all! It was one of the crew member's fault!" I pointed. The Captain looked around. So did Jim.

"Oh tish tosh! Say who Alyssa! You can't accuse people. For those who didn't do anything! "

"Alright, alright!" I took a deep breath as I was doing this I could hear Scroop's hissing in the background. I ignored it though. "It was Scroop. I saw the whole thing." Perspiration was coming down my forehead. I was thinking of any harm he would do to me. "He got his claw and snapped the rope. And that's when I saw the last of Mr. Arrow." I opened my eyes. The crew looked at Scroop in shock that I would tell them that. But they all gave him a worried look. He just smiled.

"Silly girl's head is filled too much of this atmosphere. This adventure is too much for her to take. She's going crazy." He smirked secretively. I looked just as shocked as Jim did.

"No! I never lie! I'm telling the truth! I mean it!" The Captain looked back and forth deciding on the situation of the dilemma.

"She's just defending for the boy! She never knows what's she's talking about. I think that meteor went too deep in her s-s-kin to make her think this crazy. I was busy unraveling the solar sails-s to not pay attention to anything! She just feels sorry for the boy, she's really in love with him. I see them at it everyday. Him holding her hand, (Jim blushed) her always cutting off Silver's orders so she can visit him, and he kisses he every now and then. (Jim was deeply blushing lowering his head).

"ENOUGH! I don't believe any of this! The Captain was still glaring at Jim he looked away upset. Silver looked towards Scroop and he hissed giving Silver a smirked smile. John Silver glared at Scroop. "Mr. Arrow was a… *ehem* fine spacer… finer than most of us could ever hope to be… but he knew the risks as do we all. Resume your posts, we carry on." And with that final remark the Captain left. Jim looked hurt and ran away upset.

"Jim!" I whispered.

"Leave him alone lass. He needs time to rethink himself." Silver placed his arm gently on my shoulder.

"But I was telling the truth! How did know one else believe me?"

"I do." Silver muttered. I looked down miserably to the floor. Silver looked away upset. Morph made a sad noise.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18. Confession

Jim was sitting on the shrouds looking back were the black whole was. He was holding a piece of Mr. Arrow's life line rope and twisting it around his fingers nervously. _How could I have let him slip like that? I did everything! Everything! I killed him… that's all that matters. It's my fault. Why did she try to defend for me? What's her deal? Ugh…what am I saying? I love her. But why would she even bother saving me if she didn't have time to save Mr. Arrow? What's going on here? Does she really like me? I'm too nervous to tell her though myself… I'm tough though! I am! Why can't I just tell her?" _He placed his fist-made-hands on his forehead forcefully. He was glaring at the black whole. _That son of a bitch whole…why did that have to happen? I would rather die in there than Mr. Arrow. What happened back there? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_ He thought angrily, he was roughly wrapping the rope around his fingers barely noticing the burning marks on him. Silver walked up nonchalantly with a smoking pipe and blew out casually resting his arms on the rim of the ship. He caught a glimpse of his eye the markings Jim made on his fingers.

"It was your fault you know…" Silver blamed even though he knows Mr. Scroop did it. Jim sighed angrily and ignored his comment. "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss…" Silver continued making Jim even more angry and upset. He tossed the old rope that was left of Mr. Arrow into space, he slammed his feet down on the rim of the ship holding the shrouds.

"Look don't you get it? I screwed up! I mean for two seconds! I thought that maybe I can do something right! But… UGH! I just… forget it… forget it…" He ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly not facing Silver. He voice was hoarse and cracking. It sounded as if he were about to cry. He placed his hands gently over but his face. Silver changed the expression on his face and placed a comforting hand on Jim. Jim was crying.

"Now…You listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in ya but you gotta take the helm of it and charge your own course! Stick to it no matter the squalls! And when the time comes you get the chance to really the cut of your sails, and show what your made of…well I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming of ya on that day." Silver told Jim meaningful. Jim swallowed tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled and laid his head on Silver's belly. Jim began taking sobbing breaths. Silver looked shocked both ways and wrapped his arms gently around Jim.

"There, there lad it's all right Jimbo…it's alright." He patted him on the back but then gave him a comforting hug.

*Ehem* Now Jim I'd best be gettin about me watch." Jim sniffled a little.

"Silver?" Jim asked quietly.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"I'm so confused."

"About what lad?"

"Alyssa."

"Oh…"

"What should I do?" Jim questioned helplessly.

"Well I ain't good about relationships but… Tell her how ya feel about her! She likes ya lad!" Jim perked up a little.

"Does she?" He asked.

"Yes! Don't be afraid. If ye like her and she likes ye then great! Help her with that burn on her arm?" Silver told him. Jim nodded. "And you best be getting some shut eye!" Silver pushed Jim over. Jim was beginning to walk away.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 That night

Jim couldn't find where I was, and he certainly couldn't ask anyone…except for Delbert! Oh but he's probably with the Captain or asleep… Jim sighed. He doesn't know what's up with those two but he'll know when he sees it. Jim finally found me down at the galley.

"Hey! What are you doing…down here?" He saw me laying on my back dozing of in the starry night sky.

"Here! Lay down!" I grabbed an extra bench and dragged it near the other one I was laying on. I sat back down and looked up from the hatch with many wholes and watched the ship sail slowly through the midnight sky. Jim copied the same thing I did. "Sometimes I come down here at night alone and just watch the stars fly by. It helps me refresh my mind." I told him softly. He propped himself on his elbow facing me as I was still lying on my back.

"Ya I can see why you come down here it's peaceful at night… I'd never think the galley would be like this." He told me.

"Oh look! There's Draco! And Pegasus! Oooh! Found Cygnus!" Those are my favorite!" I showed him excitedly. He laid back down again.

"Haha there's scorpius! That's my favorite." He pointed.

"Where?" I asked trying to find it.

"Don't tell me you can find it?" Jim asked a little hurt.

"Well I always sit where my favorite are." I told him. He smiled and moved closer to me I could feel the warmth of his light brown shirt and his foot resting against mine.

"See where there are two stars next to each other on the far right?" He pointed. I checked the sky as carefully as I could.

"Oh! I see them!" I breathed excitedly. He smiled more.

"And the starting star? Just imagine the long curly tail, and look at the body below." He instructed. I imagined the curly tail and the poisonous stinger and imagined it with red eyes. I shivered.

"Oooh… Yep I definitely see it." I trembled. He laughed.

"I hate scorpions!" I told him.

"I think their awesome. They can strike their victims with their stinger in seconds giving them a slow and painful death. With that Jim pretended he was one and dug his fingers into me. Making me jump and give out a little squeak. I began to wiggle again tossing and turning as his fingers tickled me to death. Me and Jim were laughing.

"The tickle monster's back!" I cried laughing. He giggled. Suddenly he stopped. I sat up. "Why did you stop?" I asked smiling at him.

"Lemme at least let you breath!" I noticed Jim's voice was angry suddenly. He looked away frowning. "I don't want to kill you like I did with Mr. Arrow. I-I just can't let that happen to you." He said.

"By what tickling me to death?" I asked.

"Be serious can you?" He snapped.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked him with a sassy attitude.

"Nothing lemme help you with that burn mark." He offered. He got up and wetted a ragged cloth. Then he placed the cloth on the burnt spot. I began to get embarrassed how black that one spot is and the rest is covered by my fair skin. I hissed painfully as he dabbed it.

"Sorry…" He muttered. "Why did you help me? Even though it was useless at that point?" He questioned while concentration on my arm.

"I can't help a friend out?" I asked simply. He looked down more.

"I though we were something more." Jim said under his breath. My eyes began to glow with adoration. He looked up shyly and adorably.

"Jim…I-I don't know…" I struggled.

"What? What are you so unsure about?" He asked angrily.

"Well were pirates!" I pointed out stupidly.

"So? You think that's an excuse? What is it that you don't like? Is it me? Is…is there another guy? Jim asked bewildered.

"No! No! I love everything about you Jim! And there's no other guy I like than you!" I covered my mouth.

"Than what's wrong? What am I doing that's not making you accept?" Jim's voice faded.

"I'M AFRAID WE WILL BREAK UP!" I yelled suddenly. His eyes widened. Jim then gave **me** adoring eyes.

"Your-You're afraid that's what's going to happen to us?" Jim whispered. He gently touched my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Alyssa…I'm sorry I yelled at you." I moved away. He was facing me and got to his knees. "Alyssa, I swear I will never hurt you or break up with you I love you too much to do that anyway." He vowed looking deeply into my eyes. I chuckled lightly. "Please…will you please be my girlfriend?" He asked gently. I looked down. He frowned and was about to turn his head away when I brought my smile.

"Yes." I whispered. He turned around facing me again.

"Wha-what?" He asked trying to hear better.

"Yes James Hawkins…I will love to be your girlfriend!" I smiled. He chuckled amazed.

"Yes! You have no idea how relieved I am!" Jim grabbed me and held my skinny waist twirling me around. I laughed.

"I know! After these past few days though Jim…It has been absolutely amazing with you." I whispered lovingly.

"I felt the same when I first met you. It felt… as if I have warped into a good dream." He muttered nuzzling and kissing my neck. I finally got to touch his beautiful light brown hair. He brought me to his bunk. He began to lightly press his lips against mine. And we slept together in each others arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20 Jim chases Morph

Morning arrived and the radiant sun shined through another hatch. Jim had his arms wrapped around me and I was sleeping peacefully. His hair was very messy.

"Treasure…" A pirate muttered in his sleep while sucking his thumb. Suddenly Jim was awoken roughly by Mr. Snuff who farted across the room. Jim fell out of his bunk disgusted by what he just smelled and herd. He was still half asleep from last night. He looked by me with his eyes half closed. I was sleeping peacefully like a baby. _As long as she didn't get wakened I'm happy. _Jim thought. He pulled his boot on roughly and was about to reach for his second boot, but it quickly jumped away from him as he reached it.

"Morph?" Jim questioned sleepily sighing exhaustedly while rubbing his face so he can wake up. The boot hopped over a chest. He slowly walked over towards the chest falling weakly to his knees still tired. "Morph knock it off its too early for this." Jim muttered sleepily as he tried to look for him. Jim didn't notice Morph was hopping around Jim sneakily. Then Morph kicked Jim in his rear. "OW! Hey Morph!" Jim snapped. The boot that was Morph stuck his tongue out teasingly and he transformed back to his regular self holding Jim's real boot up and flew away with it laughing playfully. "Hey come back here!"

"Come back here!" Morph mimicked. Morph suddenly flew over to the bunk I was sleeping on.

"No! Morph please don't wake her! I don't know if she's a morning person!" Jim whispered pleading. Morph was near the hammock smiling. Jim was about to reach to Morph when Morph flipped the hammock over. And I landed with a thud. I woke up startled scampering about while gasping.

"Ahhh! What…what happened?" I asked shocked with wide eyes. Then I saw Jim over me with messy hair. He waved his hand shyly smiling innocently. "You!" I threw a pillow at him. "You're so dead!" I growled playfully. I was about to raise the pillow over his head.

"No Alyssa! It's not me! It was Morph!" Jim blamed. I looked around not seeing Morph anywhere.

"Oh yea how come I only see you?" I questioned.

"No honest! It was Morph!" Jim pointed. Then Morph appeared playfully and he began laughing. He wiggled his tail teasingly.

"Oh I'm gonna kill him!" I cried angrily. But Jim had no idea I was playing all along. Me and Jim ran after him.

"Going to kill him!" Morph copied. We all ran up the stairs. Jim flew over the stairs and caught his second boot. Morph was hiding in on of the wholes in the floor. He came up as a big blow fish and squirted Jim in the face giving Jim a little shower. Jim grumpily scrubbing the water off his face. Morph wiggled his tail once again and went back in the whole playfully.

"That's it you little squid!"

"You little squid, little squid, little squid!" Morph imitated he transformed into a million of Jim's heads and Jim began to whack the scattered Morph's. Then Morph vanished into the hatch. Jim peeked through the whole to get a better look. It led to the galley.

"Did you get him?" I asked playfully.

"No he went down in the galley I bet ya." Jim answered. I remembered also that we were sleeping together. My eyes widened nervously.

"Um…Jim…did we have sex last night?" I asked him unsteadily. He paused.

"No…we didn't." His voice had a hint of disappointment. I sighed relieved. But I saw he was pouting.

"Oh Jim… you're such a two year old sometimes. He arched his eyebrow. He chuckled.

"You know I would only have sex with you if you really desire it. I won't force it on you."

"I was hoping you would say that." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"Common! Let's find Morph." He got up and he was as if he were a child once again. I exchanged my look with a puzzled expression. Before I could think any further he grabbed my hand and I was trying to keep up. We went down to the galley Jim was trying to slip his boot on but as he got his second one on he slipped and fell dragging me along with him.

"Ahh! Jim!" I cried. And we slid down the stairs with of course him landing on top of me. He blushed.

"Hey." He greeted sheepishly.

"Hey." I chuckled lightly. He helped me up and we began searching. Jim peeked inside a barrel of purps. He saw one purp open one eye then quickly closed it.

"Ha! BUSTED!" Jim jumped into the barrel playing and tossing around trying to catch the playful blob. "Hey Alyssa I found him…Alyssa?" He asked suddenly panting softly after catching Morph.

"Shh! someone's coming! Stay hidden until I tell you when to come out!" I told him in a frightened voice. He shrunk in the barrel scared also holding Morph in his hands.

"Alyssa?" I looked into the barrel. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I lov-

"Get down!" I pushed his shoulders down roughly so he won't be seen. He shrunk deeper.

"We are wanting to move!" One pirate whispered angrily to someone in a Russian accent.

"We don't move until we got the treasure map!" A voice grumbled sounding a little threatening. Jim's blue eye appeared in a crack of the barrel spying on the conversation. His eye widened with shock. 'Wait I know who's speaking…Silver?' Jim thought unbelievably.

"I say we kill em all now!" Mr. Scroop came up. My eyes widened as well.

"Wait a second! There's nothing about killing people!" I cried in defense. The crew looked at me shocked.

"Alyssa what's with you? You're usually cool about this." One pirate said to me a little shocked.

"I-I just don't like the sound of killing." I quickly told him.

"I SAY? WHAT'S THIS I SAY?" Silver grabbed Mr. Scroop's neck chocking him to death. "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me you'll be joining him!" Silver tossed Scroop against the barrel forcefully. Morph cried he was about to go up from the barrel but Jim quickly grabbed him hardly believing the conversation he was hearing. He swallowed nervously.

"Strong talk…but I know otherwise." Mr. Scroop snarled.

"Youz got something to say Mr. Scroop?" Silver questioned. "Why can't we kill them all now?"

"Didn't you hear what Silver just said?" I asked him afraid. Scroop smirked.

"See here? The girls all in shock. She doesn't want any of us to kill anyone…especially that boy."

"What are ye talking about Scroop?" Silver angrily growled at him.

"Ye see the girl's been making out with the cabin boy." The crew gasped in shock turning their heads toward me. "Also she's been sleeping with your cabin boy." Jim winced as he herd this. Silver's eyes widened disbelieved. "And therefore she's in love with the cabin boy." Scroop concluded. "Plus she's in touch with the other crew. So there no need to be killing them on her behalf." The crew was silent and shocked.

"She's in love with him! She can't help it now she'll turn her back on us and tell the Captain."

"No! I won't." Jim was speechless.

"I bet ye the cabin boy is somewhere here eavesdropping on us. Every last word were saying." Scroop added looking around cautiously.

"No! It's not true!" I told them nervously.

"Alyssa." Silver whispered. I looked down.

"I saw her sleep in his arms that night." Scroop told truthfully.

"And why would you be spying on that you pervert?" I asked angrily.

"It's true though."

"Well did you get anything outta him of that map?" Silver asked.

"I-I-I…(sighs) I can't. I whispered weakly to Silver. "Scroop's right…I love him." I told him still growing weaker. Scroop just smiled plotting something in his mind. Scroop suddenly began to get a purp from the barrel. I gasped. Jim winced as he gave Scroop a purp. "Me thinks you have a…soft spot for him." He poked the purp with his claw and juice came pouring out.

"Now mark me… the lot of ya! I care about one thing and one thing only! Flint's trove! Ya'd think I'd risk it all for some… nose whipping little whelp?" Silver asked snottily. Jim was heartbroken.

"What was it now? You got the makins of greatness in ya!" Scroop imitated making a pouting face. I looked at Silver.

"Shut yer yap! I cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent! But I ain't gone soft!" Silver pointed his mechanically arm down threateningly at Scroop.

"LAND IN HO!" Mr. Onus cried joyfully. The mutiny looked up with evil faces. That is one sign and one sign only Treasure.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21 Changing Plans

"As soon as the mutiny starts…we're taking her in!" Silver demanded as the raced upstairs to see Treasure Planet. I looked at him in shock. Jim released Morph, and Morph squeaked happily following the traitors. I was frozen. And Jim was heartbroken. 'Great, now Jim must hate me and I lost Silver's trust.' I thought miserably. I walked slowly towards the barrel.

"Jim?" He was wincing painfully, and he was breathing fast. I swallowed painfully. "Jim…I'm so sorry you had to hear that." My stomach was hurting inside and I didn't know what to do…How to comfort him.

"You used me…For…the map?" He asked hoarsely.

"No! At the beginning of the voyage well I did." Tears began forming in my eyes.

"Why?" He asked barely unable to talk.

"Silver took me in! I didn't trust anyone else…But Jim…you came along! And I fell in love with you." He winced at the word love. I was crying. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't believe how stupid I was to fall in love with you!"

"Jim! Please don't!

"I mean I thought you wouldn't…but you did. I don't care if they take you away. I would be happy. Because I won't see you." He was breathing fast.

"Jim! No please don't! I'm not what you think I am! Please give me a second chance!

"Well now I know what you're like…I'm sorry we're done." My heart just stopped suddenly as if someone has taken my breath, life, soul from me. My tears where running down my face.

"Jim…" I winced. "Goodbye."

'What have I done?' Jim thought miserably.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22. The Mutiny

'What have I done?' Jim thought miserably. 'I still love her! I'll never forgive myself.'

"AHA! There it is! Feast eyes and click your heels if you got them!" Mr. Onus cried. Mr. Silver grinned evilly.

"Move it traitor!" A muscular pirate shoved me. I fell weakly to the floor. The crew laughed. Silver noticed something different. As the crew left me on the floor Silver came.

"Lass we have to." Silver whispered bending his knees.

"Just take me." I whispered weakly.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"TAKE ME!" I forced my hands up and Silver bounded me giving an unsteady expression.

"I'm sorry lass."

"It doesn't matter." He began tugging me with a rope. Jim weakly got out of the barrel. He lamely walked to one side as if he were drunk. He touched a spyglass on the table making it twirl. He placed his hands over his face upsettingly. And made a run for it upstairs but he bumped into Silver and gasped.

"Jimbo!" Silver said suddenly. Silver blinked surprised. "Playing games…are we?" He asked a little more darkly.

"Yea…yea were playing games." Jim weakly answered but a little ominously. He just started down at Silver.

"Oh I see… Well I was never much good at games." Silver walked a little closer to Jim. Jim looked that there was a knife on the table. He sneakily grabbed it. "Always hated too loose." Silver added transforming his hand quietly behind his back into a gun.

"Hmm…" Jim said grabbing the knife. 'This is for Alyssa you fucking asshole.' "ME TOO!" Jim quickly dodged the gun shot and stabbed Silver in his bad leg. He cried in pain as gas flew out. Jim ran upstairs. Silver struggled upstairs with his hands using his laser eye searching for Jim in revenge. Then he spotted Jim closing the Captain's stateroom door along with Morph.

"Blasted all." Silver muttered angrily to himself. Silver struggled himself up and blew his whistle. The pirates exchanged their looks surprised and confused.

"Changing plans lads…We move now!" Silver demanded transforming his hand into a deadly sword. The crew cried in cheer and with greedy pleasure. The crew began to swiftly run around destroying whatever they could. Silver grabbed me roughly as I was bonded. I fought a little but it was no use. I was getting scratches and cuts from the crew running about in a frantic frenzy.

"Hoist the colors Mr. Onus!" Silver ordered smiling ruefully.

"Me pleasure Captain!" Mr. Onus grinned pleasurably. The sails changed skulls and cross bones instantaneously.

"Pirates on my ship! I'll see them all hanged!" Amelia informed Jim and Delbert. Jim looked out the window he saw me bounded.

"Alyssa… Doc we need to get her!" Jim told him worriedly.

"But Jim you just told us she was apart of the mutiny!" Delbert said.

"I know, I know but… we can't just leave her behind.

"Mr. Hawkins we can't make up minds in a jiffy! Doctor familiar with one of these?" Amelia tossed a laser gun towards him. Delbert caught it and looked at it holding it the wrong way. He seemed to have a look of disgust on.

"Oh I've seen… uh…well I've read." Delbert shot at a glass globe. Amelia quickly jerked her head towards the broken glass giving Delbert a shocked look. "Uh…no…uh…no…no I'm not." Delbert told her sheepishly. Amelia rolled her eyes. 'Idiots…I'm surrounded by idiots.' She thought disappointingly. Morph flew up to the map looking how shiny it was.

"Oooo! Ahhh!" Morph awed.

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life!" Amelia ordered. She tossed it to Jim and he was about to grab it when Morph caught it in his mouth.

"Morph! Gimme that!" Morph was squeaking happily as Jim was tugging it out of his mouth. Morph let it go making a little popping noise. And he purred playfully as Jim placed it in his pocket. Jim gave Morph a weird look.

Meanwhile the crew was trying to break the door down with their laser cannons but it was taking to slow for Silver.

"Oh you're taking all day about it!" He told them impatiently. He shoved someone out of the way filled a large laser gun with his hand and with one single shot blasted the wooden door open. The crew followed him and Silver began to scavenger for the prisoners. He noticed a small whole in the floor that has been formed.

"Oh!" He sighed angrily. "Stop them!" Silver bellowed throwing a member down the whole. He screamed.

Jim, Amelia and Delbert began running as quick as they could making their escape out of the R.S.L Legacy. Delbert fell clumsily but he shot back up. Delbert was nervously yelling behind trying to keep up. Jim was right behind Amelia. Delbert jumped in the arch of the door. Amelia picked him up with on hand letting him run.

"Thank you!" He cried. She began to seal the door closed.

"To the long boats quickly!" She called behind running after them. Jim jumped over the boat followed by after Delbert who was struggling to get on. Jim waited. Amelia pulled the cable switch lowering the exit ramp strongly. It opened up showing Treasure Planet below. Jim nervously looked at the far fall before him waiting for the door to open. Amelia ran quickly as Silver's henchmen began to break down the steel door. She did a flip with an angry meow cry. And she impressively cocked a gun. Then Morph snuck into Jim's pocket and grabbed the Map. He made a little ghostly laugh.

"Morph! NO!" Jim cried. He began trying to chase him. He grunted as he landed back on the exit ramp. Morph was laughing teasingly. Back on the long boat Delbert plugged his ear and shot for the cable cord knocking down a bunch on pirates. They cried as the fell. There was silence.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked amused.

"You know actually I did?" Delbert he told her a little hurt. She smiled at him. Then a laser began to shoot towards them. She forced his head down trying to shoot back at them. Silver pulled the leaver to the exit ramp smiling as it closed.

"Aw blasted!" She looked up at a cable cord and came up with an idea.

"Doctor when I say now, shoot up at the forward cable, I'll take this one." She cocked her head towards the other cable cord. Delbert nodded.

"Morph! Here MORPH!" Jim was maneuvering as Morph was flying through his legs and above his head with the map. Morph laughed playfully wagging his tail looking back at Jim.

"Morph! Morphy come here!" Silver began to whistle to Morph. Morph was about to go to Silver with the Map in his mouth when Jim called him.

"Morph? Morph! Bring it here! Morph come here!" Jim said in a adorable puppy voice talk. Morph was happily going to go to Jim but then Silver called again.

"Morph, Morph! Come to yer dad!" Silver called. Morph made a puzzled face not knowing who to go to.

"Morph? Morph! Morph! Here!" Poor Morph was under the pressure as he was looking back and fourth.

"Morphy!" Silver patted his legs. Morph was so confused he flipped over into a coiled pile of rope and hid. They stopped calling as he disappeared. Silver fell down from where Jim stabbed his leg he was so close to reaching it but Jim quickly grabbed it. Giving Silver on last look and made a run for it. Silver transformed his hand into a gun cocking it but couldn't kill Jim. He dropped the gun. Jim made a leap as Amelia and Delbert shot for the cable cords.

"NOW!" Amelia ordered. They both shot it and the long boat lowered. Jim was dangling at the edge of the boat. Jim was struggling to get up as the wind blew.

"Jim!" Delbert realized Sarah's son was going to fall if he didn't get up soon. He pulled him up and Jim grunted. Amelia yanked a rope and solar sails flew down. She began sternly according the buttons to wear to go. Jim looked back on the R.L.S Legacy her sails different colors.

"That's it! Come to papa!" A fat pirate said as he was evening out a cannon ready to kill them. My eyes widened in fear. I couldn't speak for there was a handkerchief in my mouth. So I mumbled. Silver watched the fat pirate ready to shoot.

"Hold yer fire! Well loose the map!" Silver cried. But really he didn't want Jim to get hurt. I know Silver. He couldn't. I tried to hop so I can stop it. But too late there was already a fireball plummeting towards them. I watched it rapidly go towards their boat it was too painful to watch.

"Captain! Laser ball at twelve o clock!" Delbert informed pointing a shaky finger towards it covering his hands protecting his head. The Captain tried to quickly turn away from the fireball but the sail got broken off.

"Mmm!" I screamed through the hanky. Then the roughly fell into the earth. The sail was completely burnt. They crashed.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Separate paths

"Mmmmm!" I muffled angrily through the hanky. I body slammed into Silver.

"Ow! Lass I didn't mean to kill em! I didn't even wanted them to be killed me self. My eyes began to water. I began to bump into him and step on his feet hard trying to fight him through my angered tears. "Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmm!" I was suffering too much. 'Jim Hawkins…dead. I know he broke up with me but he didn't want to! And now he's dead!' I noticed I stopped beating up Silver. And my breathing became difficult through the cloth. But tears began to come down my face. "MMM! Mmm, mmm!" Then I fell to my knees and began to cry. 'Jim dead! No…'

Jim began to struggle flipping the long boat over.

"Ow!" He strained rubbing his neck.

"Oh my goodness…That was a lot more fun…than I ever want to have again." Delbert breathed sarcastically while standing up fixing his askew glasses. The Captain gave out a slight chuckle.

"It's not one of my…Gossamer landings…" The Captain wheezed and then clutched her rib cage and fell.

"Captain!" Delbert ran to her side immediately as she fell. Both him and Jim helped her up trying to steady her.

"Oh don't fuss….ugh…" Delbert gasped as she was almost about to fall again. "Slight bruising that's all, a cup of tea and I will be right as rain." She sniffled fixing her hair. "Mr. Hawkins…" She looked at Delbert and Delbert shook his head. She squinted and turned her head to face him. "The map if you please." Amelia held out her hand a little weakly. Jim got it out of his pocket as soon as she asked for it.

"Ahh." He sighed relieved. As the map showed up in his hand. But suddenly the once golden map that laid in Jim's hand transformed into Morph. He began cracking up hysterically.

"Morph! Morph where's the map?" Jim asked upsettingly. Morph happily glided towards him and transformed into the coiled rope back on the ship.

"Are you serious it's back on the ship? Jim asked bewildered. Morph sheepishly began to hide in his paws and began to fly around Jim nervously. Jim was angrily catching him.

"Stifle that blob and get low…we've got company." Amelia warned. "We need a more defenseful position… Mr. Hawkins… scout ahead." Amelia gave him a laser gun for protection. Morph made a worried and confused squeak. 'But Alyssa! Alyssa's on that ship.'

"Aye Captain." Jim answered darkly placing the gun in his back pocket.

(Back on the ship)

'I need to get outta here!' I thought to myself. I look all around the ship trying to find an escape root or any flying machine. 'But also I'm all tied up!' I saw that there was a little solo surfer. 'But…why would they be using a solo surfer? Oh where is Morph when I need him most?' I thought uselessly.

"Ahh not escaping are ye?" Scroop asked

"Hmmmph!" I muttered angrily underneath my breath. "Well, since it ain't a long down you'll have a nice painless fall. My eyes widened.

"Land ho!" Mr. Onus cried.

"Dammit…" Scroop muttered. "Lemme just kill ye off now to be rid of Silver! You annoying brat!" He whacked me with his claw and I began to inch like an inch worm away from him. It was difficult for me to breath and I was trying to stay away as best as I could. With my feet bounded I turned around and kicked him. He yelped in pain falling to the ground. I began to hop away as quickly as I could and didn't realize the exit ramp was still open from Delbert, Jim and Amelia's escape. So I fell. I landed with a thud. I looked back frightened and began hopping away.

Later I was in this dark jungle with strange odd plants. I was breathing fast and heavy not knowing I lost Scroop and the crew a long time ago. Suddenly I bumped into something and it fell with a clank.

"Ooff!" It grunted. I crawled into a ball stressed not knowing what to do.

"Aw look at you poor thing! You're all- wait a minute! You a girl! A girl human!" It was a robot and he seemed very friendly. Looks like ya need help there buddy!" Then he got out a knife and freed my bonds. Well, all but my mouth. "And what brings you out here?" He asked. "Opps! Haha forgot to untie your mouth! There ya go!" I gasped for a breath of air. "Oh I almost forgot! My name is…um…uh…B.E.N! How can I forget? Bio electronic navigator!" He introduced.

"Thank you B.E.N so much for helping me." I said getting some fresh air.

"No problem! That's what I do! Oh! You need to meet my other friends! I found them not too long ago actually. Stranded on a shipwreck were overrun by pirates they said. Here we are! Cody! Caitlyn!" B.E.N called. "Hmm…where are they?"

"Cody! I'm gonna kill you!" They boy called by Cody began laughing as he ran out with what seemed like a brush. Caitlyn on the other hand ran out with a towel around her body. Her blonde hair was dripping wet. Very pale also. Cody had beautiful dark honey curly hair. With muscles and such. 'Puh… pretty boy. Jim used to…' I winced. 'Used too…' I thought miserably. 'He's dead. There's nothing you can change about that.' I thought. He also had light blue eyes just like Jim did. I looked away from him. But he caught my eye. I didn't care.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24 Déjà vu

"So lemme get this straight… this guy dumped you because you were a part of a mutiny?" Cody asked besides a campfire B.E.N made. I nodded miserably letting a tear roll down my cheek my head was on my knees. "Well I think it's hot that you're part of a mutiny. You're on two sides. Which makes that more intense." Cody said scooting over towards me. I shifted uncomfortably. Not just because of the fire but of Cody I was getting goosebumps.

"Cody give her a rest! She's probably exhausted!" 'Thank you.' I mouthed. She nodded her head approvingly.

"What? I can't cozy up to her?" He asked playfully putting his arm gently around me. I shrugged it off.

"Fine I get the message." He gruffed.

"And that's why you can never get a girl." She insisted.

"Would you knock it off?" He asked through gritted teeth embarrassed I had to here that. "It's not as if there were a thousand of people here!" He cried defenseful.

"You two stop arguing! You're giving me a migrant!" B.E.N begged rubbing his metal head while moving his fingers in circular motions. "Common there's strangers lurking in this kinda jungle at night. I nodded in agreement. I was quiet that night. Suddenly I had a nightmare about where I was back on progues 1 getting raped. (Dreaming)

"No stop! Please…stop!" A gang of brutish pirates were snickering and laughing cornering me in a dark alley way. I was at a dead end where a huge brick wall was standing behind me. They had threatening swords and guns.

"There's no way in and no way out…" One muttered.

"Stop! You're all drunk!" I pleaded. They just laughed widely.

"Now why don't you be a good little bitch and cooperate for us?" Another asked. He placed his arm out on my shoulder. I shivered. But I couldn't escape from his grasp. He was too strong! And then another grabbed my followed by another. I was shaking all over. Someone was gently rubbing their hand all over my stomach, then up my breasts. My shirt was lifting up a little bit. I was getting choked up. Then another man had his hand below my waist I could feel his hands getting lower. I noticed half my shirt was falling slowly off. One of the men drooled at that with lingering desire.

"No…Please." I whispered weakly as the man dug deeper in my skirt. I can feel his bare fingers on my skin. The other man who was staring a my bra strap was nuzzling and dragging his tongue all over my shoulder. I was crying. Soon a third man just forced a kiss on me. I slapped him though. He cried in pain as a red mark faded. He slapped me back making me whole head bending down.

"What are ye all doing to that poor lass?" A stranger butted in with a shape shifter on his shoulder.

"You better stay outta this buddy or else you'll end up getting hurt." I looked up dizzily. It was raining now. I couldn't see but another pirate for it was very blurry. 'Oh no please someone help me.' I thought depressed.

"I say let her go." The pirate that barged in growled.

"Or else what? What can you possibly do?"

"Was that a rhetorical question? Maybe something like this." Then there was a brawl. I was dropped in a puddle trying to catch my breath. I can feel the cold icy ran drop on my cheeks. My hair was a total mess. The pirates that were raping me left running.

"Ha! And don't ye ever come back mates!" The man who won got down to his knees. I couldn't see anything but a blurry vision.

"Don't worry lass I won't hurt ye. I'm long John Silver, lemme get ye out of this rain. I wanna help ya." The shape shifter flew by and awed at me. He took off his jacket and placed it on me. "Ye can start off by calling me Silver though." He whispered helping me walk.

I woke up with sweat on my forehead. I saw Cody's lips on mine. I slapped him and he backed off. Making a pained howling sound.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked

"Oh common you were enjoying it.

"Where you trying to rape me? How dare you!" I ran as far from as possible. I hugged my knees.

"You can scream as loud as you want but nobody's gonna answer."

"GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Fine, I try to have sex with you but you kept squirming."

"GO!" I yelled. He casually walked out of the cave he placed me in. I began to cry. 'Jim.'


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25 Jim meets B.E.N

It became morning the next day Jim was out searching for any threats for the Captain and Delbert. Morph came along with him. Jim was partly searching for me as well.

"Now where can she be?" Jim muttered to himself. Jim hopped over a root continuing. Something or someone was watching him in the bushes. Jim herd something and widened his eyes. He quickly turned his head around staring down at the bushes and plants. Morph made a startled noise.

"Shh! Shhh." Jim shushed Morph. Morph looked both ways cautiously. Jim quietly cocked his laser gun and slowly approached the plant he thought he saw something spying him. He peeked inside the whole cautiously. But nothing was inside the plant.

"AHHHH!" B.E.N screamed.

"Ahh! AhHHH!" Jim cried startled. B.E.N pinned Jim to the ground.

"Oh this is fantastic! A carbon based life form come to rescue me at last! I've had it enough with those two! I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya and hold ya close to me!" B.E.N was squeezing Jim as if he were a soft plush toy.

"Alright, okay…Would ya let go of me?" Jim asked grumpily. But B.E.N kept holding onto Jim as if they were magnets.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! It's just… Me and my friends have been marooned so long. You have no idea how annoying it is to listen to them argue and such! They fight as if they're brother and sister. And sometimes YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" B.E.N screamed in Jim's ear. He began to shift unsteadily and then glared at him for laying his arm casually on Jim's arm. Morph exploded into a million of pieces when B.E.N screamed. "I'm-I'm sorry." B.E.N began to fix Jim's shirt. "I am um…My name is… uh…" As B.E.N was trying to figure out his name Morph transformed quietly behind Jim's shoulder imitating B.E.N as a cuckoo clock. Jim gently stuck the bird in the miniature B.E.N's head and Morph transformed back to his regular self. "B.E.N! Of course I'm B.E.N! Bio electronic navigator." He introduced. "And you are?" He asked seeming very social.

"Jim." He answered flatly bending down to get his laser gun.

"That…name sounds very familiar…Jim…Oh what a pleasure to meet ya Jimmy!" B.E.N bent down shaking Jim's hand wildly.

"It's Jim." He shooed B.E.N's hand away picking up his laser gun.

"Anyway!"

"Look I'm kinda in a hurry I gotta find a place to hide and I'm searching for someone special and there's pirates chasing after me…" Jim was walking away.

"OH! Pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them! There was this girl who was escaping from them! Saved her life I did! Very sweet." Jim turned around interested.

"Wait, wait, wait! There was a girl here? What did she look like?" He asked his heart racing.

"Um…She had dark brown hair, skinny, … brown eyes? Her voice was very soothing. Morph made an excited sound. Jim looked at him.

"Wait! That sounds a lot like Alyssa!" Jim excitedly said.

"Oh yea that's her name!" B.E.N remembered.

"Where is she? Do you know where she is? I've been looking for her for days! And I miss her terribly." Jim muttered depressed.

"She told me you dumped her." B.E.N said crossing his arms.

"Yes but… I didn't realize she would risk her life trying to tell us what's going on!" Jim began to argue.

"She…she thinks you're dead." B.E.N told Jim softly.

"What?" He asked quietly and surprised.

"She told me and my friends the whole story that day when you crashed and she saw the boat was flipped over. She was devastated… heart broken." B.E.N said sadly. "Oh excuse me for the grease in my eye." He turned around sniffling.

"She thinks I'm dead?" Jim whispered more to himself. 'She still loves me too! Oh I will never break a promise again.' He swore. 'And I mean it.' He added in his thoughts. "Well where is she?" Jim asked.

"I don't know to tell you the truth! The last time I saw her was at my place but she probably went off somewhere and didn't return." B.E.N mysteriously told him.

"Oh…Well B.E.N I really need to find a place to hide so I'm just gonna be… you know… moving on." Jim told him a little sadly feeling pity on B.E.N.

"Oh well…uh… I guess uh… this is goodbye huh? Yea uh..I-I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. Jim stopped shortly. He turned his head giving the robot a sympathetic look. "Go ahead and uh… I do understand… I do… I do…Bye, bye." And with that B.E.N began rolling away on his knees making a sad robot noise. Jim looked at Morph and Morph made a sad squeaking noise. 'Let him stay.' The little shape shifter though. Jim sighed.

"Look if you're gonna come along… You're gonna have to stop talking." Jim said making up his mind. "And help me find Alyssa."

"Yes aye, aye Captain Jimmy sir!" B.E.N saluted loudly. "Me and my best buddy Jimmy out looking for a…" Jim glared at him for jumping in his hands. "Being quiet." He whispered zipping his mouth.

"And you're gonna have to stop touching me!" Jim informed.

"Touching and talking, huh, those are my two big NO, No's, but how am I gonna give ya information where Alyssa is?"

"I will let you know…okay… now I think that we should head…" Jim began.

"Say listen… before we go out on our big search…um…would you mind if we made a quick pit stop hehe kind of urgent." And with that B.E.N revealed holding a bunch of bamboo to one side showing his place.

"B.E.N…I think you just solved our problem!" Jim chuckled pleased.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26 In the cave

I sighed deeply still having my knees curled up. I was scared. 'How dare Cody kept me in here! I don't even know where here is! The little …I hate him…I hate him with all my guts. Oh Jim…I wish you were still here.' I began to cry in my knees. I was starting to hum a song my mother used to sing for me when I was very little before she died. I was trying to remember the words. I took a deep breath and began singing a soft sad melody. I whipped a tear from my eye and sang with a beautiful voice.

"Oh holy land…come ancient spirit. Take up my hand, and guide me."

B.E.N led Jim into his home.

"Uh…pardon the mess. You'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more but uh… when you're batching it you uh tend to let things go." B.E.N said with an echoing place through his home holding up a large pile of underwear tossing it away embarrassingly. Then Caitlyn and Cody came in.

"B.E.N! He stole my comb again!" Caitlyn whined.

"Really? Just as soon as I come in with guests your going to start arguing?" B.E.N yelled at them.

"Oooh! B.E.N who's the hottie?" Caitlyn asked ignoring B.E.N's yelling.

"I was going to introduce you guys to each other!" B.E.N explained.

"So Caitlyn the hottie is Jim Hawkins and no you can't take him because Alyssa has him."

"But Alyssa said he broke up with her!" She whined again. "She can't instantly go back together with him! Anyways she's been gone for some day now!"

"I made a huge mistake I didn't really mean to break up with her…I still love her and I want her back." Jim muttered.

"And that's why he's looking for her." B.E.N added.

"Well she did good picking." Caitlyn grumbled. "But wouldn't you rather want a girl with long graceful silky blonde hair?" Caitlyn pressed getting close to Jim. He shifted uncomfortably.

"No my heart belongs to Alyssa and Alyssa only I made a promise to her. I love her." He told them weakly. Caitlyn gasped placing her hand over her mouth. Cody's eyes widened.

"I've seen her." He said to Jim casually.

"You do where is she? That would be so much help!" Jim's blue eyes brightened.

"I'm not gonna make it that easy for you to find her!" Cody told him snottily. Jim gave him a puzzled look. Delbert, Amelia, and B.E.N just looked back and forth. "Ya I've seen her. She's a pretty good kisser no doubt about it! Woo hell ya. Her shiny silk, brunet hair brushed against my face as I kissed her man did that feel sexy." Cody was describing so he can stir up trouble. Jim's eyes grew dark he began to glare at him.

"No you're wrong! I know Alyssa! She wouldn't just kiss anyone! Only if she wanted too." Jim was growing angrier.

"You did great fishing their sport. She is so skinny; her skin is as soft as a flower petal.

"Jim no!" B.E.N held him so he wouldn't attack Cody. "Cody's just a trouble maker anything he says just don't believe him!" B.E.N warned trying to hold him back.

"She smells like vanilla…mmm…" Jim was struggling trying to shrug B.E.N off him. "And I bet you desperately want to know what's under those clothes of hers" Jim's face blushed.

"She's not a slut I know her!" Jim defended.

"Yea? Then how come I tried to have sex with her then?" Jim gasped. "That's right I tried. She kept squirming though cause she was having a nightmare.

"You tried to rape her!" Jim cried straining.

"I didn't get to though. She was kicking and screaming. So I kissed her instead. Man, you wouldn't believe how soft her lips are." He licked his in demonstration.

"THAT'S IT!" Jim got out of B.E.N's grasp.

"Jim no!" Delbert cried. Then Jim lunged at Cody and Cody left his mouth a gap shocked. Jim was punching him like crazy. Suddenly the two were on the ground with Jim on top of Cody. With hate and aguish Jim kept punching Cody until his nose and mouth were bleeding. There was a clink on the floor and it was on of Cody's baby teeth and that was the last one of that had to come out.

"OW! Dude okay stop!" Cody cried trying to defense himself while hiding.

"Stay, away from my girlfriend!" Jim growled threateningly while panting. Jim walked out of B.E.N's home and went down hill storming. He found a river close by and began washing in it. He began hearing a mumbled voice. Water was dripping from his cleaned knuckles and face. He wasn't ready to go back into B.E.N's home so he traveled to find the mumbling voice by himself.

Back in the cave I remember the whole song my mother used to sing to me. I began to sing with a beautiful matching voice.

"Oh holy land. Come ancient spirit…Take up my hand and guide me. Pull me to shore." Jim was running noticing that the mumbled voice was getting louder and closer. It was beautiful! Every time he stepped it was louder and clearer.

"Rivers are rising. Look in this heart….And find me." I closed my eyes at this verse. "I've lost my way. You're voice is silent." Jim was panting trying to get closer and closer. He won't give up that easily. 'Wait a minute…Alyssa?' He thought. He began to get excited.

"I need you here. To remind me. Show me now, how to find my home. All I am, surrender. Let the water flow right through this broken soul. I'm by your side, ashes still burning I've proved my worth. So tell me why. I've lost my way. Your voice is silent." My voice grew strong at this part. I was thinking in memory of Jim. "I need you here. To remind me! Show me now. How to find my home. All I am surrender. Tell me that you can forgive. Bring me peace that I may live. Show me now. How to find my home. All I am surrender. Oh sweet rest. Find my way at home. Stay with me forever!" Jim found the foot of the cave Cody placed me in he was just waiting till I finished the song. "Let the water flow right through this broken soul." I finished. I sighed then I noticed a shadow behind me and quickly turned around and gasped.


	27. Chapter 27

27. The spirit of Jim Hawkins?

"Jim…no it-it can't be." I shook my head sadly lowering it. "You're dead." I whispered. He just walked up towards me. He was kneeling down right next to me his beautiful face next to mine.

"If I where dead would I be able to do this?" He muttered lovingly. He gently brought his two fingers on my cheek and turned it so I wouldn't get hurt. He tilted his head and pressed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes gracefully. He was lightly pressing his lips against mine. He released and we both opened our eyes.

"Jim?" Tears began to form in my eyes. He nodded. I began to cry alone burying my hands on my face. He wrapped his arms around me comfortingly and gave me a slight squeeze pressing his body in mine. I turned around still crying hugging him.

"I should have never in my life let you go." He whispered weakly. "I couldn't…I made a promise." His eyes began forming tears too. "I made a huge mistake. A big one." I was still crying in his arms. "And then B.E.N told me your side of the story abandoning Silver and the entire mutiny escaping." Jim added tears going down his cheeks. I laid my head on his arm as he caressed me while I was crying.

"I thought you died!"

"I know B.E.N told me I was devastated to hear that." He whispered. 'Wait does he know about what Cody did? Oh crap is he mad at me?' I thought.

"Jim…did you heard about what Cody did?" I asked quietly.

"Yea." He answered angrily. 'He is mad at me.'

"Jim I didn't do anything! He was just being a pervert! And that's how I got in this cave in the first place. I guess I was sleeping heavy and he carried me up here. I didn't even know where I was at that point." I began to explain to him.

"Oh no! I know that, I punched him and warned him to never touch you. 'My hero!' I flung my arms over him.

"Where were you when I needed you?" I whispered with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Alyssa…I was a little…sidetracked but all what matters is that I'm here now." And we kissed.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch. 28 Returning back to B.E.N's place

Me and Jim were walking back. I was weakly walking to one side then the other Jim was helping me keep steady.

"You okay?" He asked with worry in voice.

"I'm fine." I told him my voice cracking. As we returned to B.E.N's place everyone looked up. Delbert held his mouth open shocked that Jim found me.

"You found her! Oh I was worried sick about you two!" B.E.N sprang up. We both chuckled. Cody's face getting red he began to shift unsteadily. Amelia whispered into Delbert's ear.

"Alyssa the Captain would like to have a word with you." Delbert announced. I nodded my head and Jim allowed on letting go of me.

"Alyssa…come here." I kneeled down for the Captain. "I'm apologize for doubting you." She winced. "You've risked your life for us. I hope you will have the chance to forgive my actions." I placed my hands on hers.

"Of course I will Captain. Go ahead and rest." I told her nodding my head. She smiled weakly at me and closed her eyes. Then Jim walked towards me I stood up.

"Alyssa! I'm so glad you're alright!" Cody came up to me holding out his hands. Jim stepped in front of me for defense. He spread out his arms protecting.

"Hey dude calm down." Cody chuckled.

"You hurt her." Jim growled.

"So what?" He laughed.

"Do you enjoy getting a bloody mouth?" Jim questioned angrily. I looked back and fourth from the argument.

"Oh no here we go again." Delbert slapped his forehead.

"Big whoop you rescued her that makes you a real hero right?" Cody teased. I began to step closer.

"Stay back." Jim told me defensively. I did.

"Ohhh I'm shaking in fear. You need to take a chill pill man." Cody said. And with that Jim lunged at him. I screamed covering my mouth. They were wrestling and grabbing for each others shirts and throats. They were straining and panting. Jim began punching Cody again. Cody just laughed this time. But blood was coming out.

"JIM STOP!" I cried. He did and got up panting. I walked towards him. Jim looked over and the Bang! Cody punched Jim making his mouth and nose bleed. Cody looked at his knuckles frighteningly and ran away. Jim was about to go after him. But I grabbed him.

"Shh! Just leave him!" I told him with a shaky voice. "B.E.N is there anything I can clean him with?" I called. B.E.N sprung up instantly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do!" He led us to a private place in his home and showed me a cloth and a bowl of warm water. "Oh hehe I'll leave you two alone for a little quiet time." B.E.N whispered and he left quickly.

"I can't believe that kid wants to make out with you even though he knows were back together!" Jim began angrily.

"Would you relax? Nothing will come our way if were together." I told him trying to calm him down.

"I still can't believe that weakling punched me back." He grumbled.

"Calm down. You need to be more contained." I whispered. He sighed heavily. I placed the cloth tenderly on his face. He winced a little. "You don't have to attack him you made me worry."

"I'm sorry." He muttered lovingly.

A few minutes or so he stopped bleeding.

"Thank you." He whispered. I touched his face delicately and we brushed against each others lips. "I miss that." He whispered lovingly.

"Me too." I spoke softly. We came back where everyone was. Cody looked at me with bright eyes. But Jim grabbed my waist securing. I blushed. Cody turned around.

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies! HEY FELLAS! WERE OVER HERE FELLAS!" B.E.N called out to them. The henchmen turned around and all cocked their guns pointing them all at B.E.N.

"Get down!" Jim called. He ran towards the entrance and grabbed B.E.N. He shrieked as Jim forced him down. Jim suddenly got up and began shooting back.

"Stop wasting your fire!" Silver demanded shooing them off with his hand. The battle instantly ended. Jim quickly went to reload. He peeked from outside.

"Hello! Up there!" Silver called. Jim saw a white flag waving on a hill. "Jimbo? It's all right it's the Captain. I'd like a short word wit ya. No tricks, just a little palaver.

"Come to bargain for the map. Doubtless, pestilential…" She was struggling to get up but grunted and laid back down. "Ugh!"

"Captain…" Delbert raised his voice sternly stopping her from getting back up.

"Oh! And Jimbo bring the lass down here wit ya!" Silver called from. Jim gave me a fearful look.

"Jim?" I asked concerned.

"No!" He then quickly came to my side. Touching me lightly. "I won't loose you again." He mumbled affectionately. I gazed into his eyes warmly and we kissed. Delbert gave us a stupefied look blinking his eyes. He quickly looked away.

"Oooh!" Morph cooed. I opened my eyes, his blue eyes revealed searching deeply into mine. He slowly dropped my hand as he went out of B.E.N's home without his gun. I softly touched my lips where his laid. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch. 29 Silver's Bargain

Jim marched cautiously down to where Silver was. And Silver limped forward. Jim kept his distance. Morph was the only one who greeted him with respect.

"Ah! Morphy! I'd wondered where you lifted off too!" Silver expressed happily towards him. Morph was squeaking pleased rolling on his finger.

"Ohh this poor old leg down right snarky since that gain attack back in the alley." He inquired giving a mildly uplifting chuckle. Jim just stared icily at Silver. He stopped chuckling and got to the chase. "Whatever you herd back there… at least the part concerning you I didn't mean a word of it." Jim just blinked once. "That blood thirsty lot had thought I gone soft. They'd gotten us both!" Silver ran his fingers on his shirt pretending to rip his heart open, demonstrating what they would have done if they figured out the truth. Jim just allowed his air to go out. Silver leaned forward towards him. "But listen to me…If we play our cards right, we can both walk away rich as kings." Silver began to form the bargain. Jim placed his hands over his chin decidingly.

"Ya?" Jim asked slyly. Silver chuckled.

"You get me that map…even portion of the treasure is yours!" Silver gave Jim a slight shove sticking his mechanical hand out. But Jim is not stupid. He sighed.

"Boy..." Silver took his hand away. "You are really something…all that talk of greatness light coming off my sails." Jim closed his eyes then opened them. "What a joke." Jim went almost near Silver's face sounding a little hurt.

"Uh-well…see here Jimbo…" Silver stuttered.

"I mean at least you taught me one thing, stick to it right?" Jim questioned angrily. "Well that's just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drubloon of MY TREASURE." Jim added emphasizing on it.

"That treasure is owned me by tunder!" Silver raised his voice angrily.

"Well try to find it without MY MAP by tunder!" Jim raised his voice as well with a sassy attitude.

"Oh you still don't know how to pick your fights do ya boy? Now mark me, either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me…I'LL USE THE SHIPS CANNONS TO BLAST YA ALL TA KINGDOM COME!" Silver threatened ferociously. Morph looked back and fourth frighteningly and hid behind Jim's back with a panicked look. All of us inside B.E.N's home looked up hearing that threat. "Morph hop to it." Silver beckoned. "NOW!" Silver demanded. Morph bursted into many scared bubbles and hid behind Jim's shoulders shaking. Jim looked at Morph with little more friendly eyes then looked back at Silver staring him down with a dark angry glare as Silver grunted limping away. Jim went back to B.E.N's place fuming.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch. 29 Sneaking back on the R.S.L Legacy

"Welp that's it! We're done for!" Cody began gesturing his hands giving up quickly.

"But you didn't even do anything!" Jim started as he came near me holding my waist gently.

"Shhh you two stop arguing! Cody do you always have to start a fight?" I questioned him annoyed.

"Hmmm yes it gives me a purpose." He brought up not even thinking hardly. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot._ I thought snickering my thought about Cody.

"Well think up of another purpose… and something that doesn't concern in picking fights." I told him a little exasperatingly stopping him before he drew his breath as he was about to begin to say something to Jim. He exhaled his muted words sharply and crossed his arms walking away.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Jim as he was still holding me.

"I never been better." He smiled weakly to me. But I could read across his face and see that he was troubled by something.

It began to grow dawn and Amelia was still in pain after she fractured her ribs when the three of them crashed.

"Gentlemen and Alyssa…" I gave her a tormenting look afraid of what soon will befall her. "We must stick together and…and-…" She winced and closed her eyes. Delbert nodded his head anxiously with ease.

"What? We must stick together and what?" Delbert cried attentively taking off his glasses.

"Doctor…" Delbert squinted his eyes puzzled at her. "You have wonderful eyes!" She uttered weakly rolling her eyes back. I gave her a stunned look. _Did she just say you have wonderful eyes to Delbert? The last time I was here they always argued with each other._ I tried to think deeply but nothing happened.

"Um Jim are these two…dating?" I spoke as softly as I could to him, clearing my throat.

"No…not that I know of…" Jim whispered confused himself. Amelia was smiling in her sleep.

"SHE'S LOST HER MIND!" Delbert announced to us bewildered.

"Well y-you got to help her!" Jim stumbled gesturing his hand out towards him.

"Dang it Jim, I'm an astronomer not a doctor! I mean I am a doctor but I'm not that kind of doctor! I have a doctorate it's just not-the same thing you can't help people with a doctor, you just sit there and your useless!" Delbert hesitated and flung up his hands pressing his fists up on his head. He began giving soft huffs almost as if he were crying.

"Its okay Doc…it's okay." Jim patted Delbert comfortingly.

"Ya Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this! It's just it's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things…" B.E.N gave a slight trouble breath of air out chuckling nervously then he leaned into Jim.

"Jim…Any thoughts at all?" B.E.N whispered. Jim looked up where the airship was docked.

"Without the map were dead, if we try to leave were dead." Morph flew by Jim listening. "If we stay here…" Jim placed his hand on his chin struggling to think.

"Were dead! Were dead, were dead, were dead!" Morph imitated smiling at him. Jim sighed heavily and looked out the entrance. Morph made a sad squeaking noise.

"I have faith in you." A voice came behind him.

"Alyssa?" Jim asked turning around his eyes brightening. "Oh hey Caitlyn." Jim greeted turning his back on her. She just giggled.

"Jim what's wrong? We know each other now! How bout a nice back massage?" Caitlyn asked simply. "You seem tense." She placed his hands on his shoulders but Jim jumped alertly shrugging them off.

"Caitlyn what are you doing?" Jim unsteadily questioned her.

"I'm just giving you a back massage!" Caitlyn protested.

"Well I don't need one!" Jim told her off looking at were I was. _She saw that didn't she? I'm so dead._ Jim thought. "Just go away!" Jim warned. Caitlyn just looked at him shocked. I came by.

"There isn't a problem here is there?" I asked more to Caitlyn.

"Mm no." And with that she lurked off. I glared at her with defending eyes. Jim was aware of what just happened. He ran his fingers through his light brown hair.

"Alyssa I had no idea she just crept up on me and…" He shivered. I just walked up to him and looked at him lovingly.

"Shh. I know what's she's trying to do." I whispered soothingly to him, and he kissed me. I took it gratefully.

"Well before Alyssa's magic wears off, Jimmy could use a little quiet time so I'll just sneak out the back door." B.E.N whispered.

"Back door?" Jim blinked looking at me repeating what B.E.N just announced. Jim held my hand as B.E.N began to unroll a huge circular exit there was a slight breeze through the doorway.

"Oh ya! I get this delightful breeze though here, which I think is important, because ventilation among friends." B.E.N explained. Jim looked down the opening hatch revealing a bunch of machinery.

"Whoa what is all this stuff?" Jim whispered softly still looking down amazed.

"You mean the miles, and miles of machinery that runs through the entire course of the inside of this planet…Not a clue!" He finished in one whole breath.

"Common!" I told him. I was about to slip down but Jim caught me by my waist gently but firm.

"Oh no! You have to stay here with the Doc, it' safer." He added.

"Oh please just because we kissed before doesn't mean you're going to get rid of me that easily!" I told him with a sassy attitude.

"Suit yourself!" Jim said still not letting me go down he gave a chuckle. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Doc, doc! I think I found a way outta here!" Jim informed him excitedly. Jim smiled scooping me up in his arms.

"JIM? What are you doing?" I asked bewildered. He just smiled.

"Jim no the Captain ordered us to stay-

"We'll be back! Ready?" He asked me.

"For what you already scooped me off my feet!" I told him.

He jumped down with me.

"AHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I held my head close to his chest closing my eyes painfully. Caitlyn followed after B.E.N and Morph.

"CANNONBALL!" B.E.N cried.

Jim laughed wildly. I punched him.

"Okay Alyssa the fall is done!" He smiled. I glared at him. "What?" He asked simply. "Oh common I had you with me the whole time!" Jim convinced. "I won't do that ever again!" He promised. I rolled my eyes. Jim found a place that looked like a door. He opened it and it was a hatch that led right to Silver's camp. The pirates were snoring loudly in their slumber. We looked around cautiously.

"SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?" B.E.N busted loudly opening the door more loudly.

"Shh! B.E.N quiet!" Jim forced his hands on B.E.N's mouth so he would stop talking. We looked at Silver but he just grunted and flipped on his other side sleeping.

"Okay here it is…We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons, and bring back the map." Jim whispered.

"That's a good plan! I like that plan!" B.E.N mumbled through Jim's hands. Morph agreed as well nodding his head. "The only thing I was wondering… how do we get there?" B.E.N asked. Which was a good question.

"Oh that." Jim whispered pointing to the long boat. Morph oohed cutely. Jim untied the docked long boat and we quietly floated back up to the Legacy. It was pitch black outside. The four of us peeked on the ship's rim to see if the coast was clear. There was no henchman in sight. Jim grunted quietly as he landed his feet back on the ship. He grabbed my hand.

"AHH!" B.E.N fell making a loud clanking noise.

"B.E.N shh!" Jim muttered angrily.

"Sorry, sorry!" He apologized as he helped Caitlyn up. We sneakily snuck downstairs of the ship.

"Okay, I'll get the map, Alyssa, watch out for B.E.N, and Caitlyn watch out for any hench-

"I'll go with you Jim!" Caitlyn brainlessly volunteered and walked away humming.

"Caitlyn no!" Jim cried still whispering. I gave Jim a worried look.

"She's just doing that because she knows she has a chance to be with you now." I whispered angrily.

"No, your with me that's my and my only chance I'll ever be with, we gotta make this quick though I'll find the map and come straight back to-

"Okay Jimmy all neutralize laser cannons sir!"

"Wait no B.E.N! B.E.N!" He whispered angrily through gritted teeth. But too late, B.E.N went on his knees and began singing. Jim slapped his forehead straining. Jim looked at me.

"Keep an eye on him." He whispered. I nodded running quietly after him. You can't even hear the metal go against my feet. Jim looked back to where I was running until I disappeared. He continued forward with Morph Caitlyn was waiting for him patiently around the corner. _I wish Alyssa was with me other than Caitlyn but it would have been far too dangerous if she came with me. _Jim thought protecting.

"Disable a few laser cannons what is the big deal?" B.E.N questioned.

"B.E.N…maybe I should do it." I whispered nervously.

"Oh what are you worried about? We only have to figure out one little wire and…" He opened it and there were a billion red and blue and yellow wires. We both gasped our faces both crestfallen.

"Oh mama." B.E.N said nervously. I just slapped my forehead.

"We're doomed." I whispered. Jim looked around were the long boats were kept.

"I'll help Jimmy!" Caitlyn volunteered.

"No! Caitlyn!" Jim whispered. She twirled her blonde hair smiling at him.

"Maybe I should just look." He began.

"It's not every man for himself! Let at least one women have her victory!" She whispered. She looked around clueless where the map was. "Uh…what does it look like?" She asked sheepishly.

"That's why you should let me do it." Jim told her. He found the coiled rope where Morph last placed it. "Yes!" Jim whispered relieved. Morph made a happy squeaking sound. Back in the cable room were I was standing, an alarm went off as B.E.N began unplugging.

"B.E.N NO!" I whispered.

"Bad man! Bad! Fixing!" B.E.N smiled.

"Stupid robots gonna get us all- Jim muttered running as fast as he could with Caitlyn and Morph. Suddenly Scroop blocked the stairs. Caitlyn widened her eyes.

"Cabin boy!" Scroop held his claw growling. Jim began to panic straining as he ran. Caitlyn ran close behind him. Jim knocked down every barrel that was in his view. Scroop was rapidly crawling against the walls catching up to the threesome. Jim was panting as he tried to escape. Morph transformed into a pie and splattered into Scroop's face giving Jim and Caitlyn some time. Scroop angrily growled at what's on his face and tore Morph off him, throwing Morph into a gutter getting sucked. Jim and Caitlyn ran to a corner and Jim grabbed her. They were both panting while catching their breath.

"Stay here." He whispered. Jim charged his laser gun as he waited for a few minutes, he jumped out of the corner making Mr. Scroop freeze in his tracks. Then everything became back.

"Whoops! Okay, okay… don't panic… breathing in, breathing out." I herd him inhale and exhale deeply next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"B.E.N gimme the wire!" I growled.

"Ahh! Oh Alyssa it's only you." Me and B.E.N both jumped. But his illuminating eyeballs brightened up my way.

"Common B.E.N no fun and games! This will only make things worse for them finding the map! Gimme the wire." He showed his lights back on the cable box. I plugged it back in and the lighting on the ship turned red.

Jim blinked. He nervously turned around his face pale as a ghost. Suddenly Morph came out of the pipe and he was right next to Scroop's face. He shook his head and transformed into a pair of white fingers poking Scroop in the eyes. Scroop yelped in pain covering his eyes. Jim looked up alarmed. Scroop knocked Jim on his back making him drop his laser gun. They were wrestling off.

"This has gotta be cannons!" B.E.N told me definitely.

"B.E.N lemme do it!" I told him. But then we began to float. I gave him a panicked look, I held the cable box with my best grip. Jim kicked Scroop powerfully breaking a window. Jim grunted as he struggled reaching his laser gun. Scroop safely grabbed a rope on the ship's hull. He angrily snapped his claw at Jim but missed. Jim floated higher into the sky. Jim quickly grasped the ship's black flag with one hand. Scroop began crawling grinning with an evil smile.

"Common, common, common…NO!" Jim muttered to himself just barely missing the gun with his fingers, it floated into space.

"Oh-oh yes!" Scroop evilly laughed holding out his claw. He began sawing his claw at the flag's rope slowly. "Do say hello to Mr. Arrow." Scroop mumbled. Jim quickly grabbed the flag and jumped holding tightly to the ship's hull mast. Scroop made an angry face and leaped at Jim.

"Tell him yourself!" Jim cried while jumping off his back. The rope from the flag snapped and flew upwards with Scroop tangled in it.

"AHHHHHH!" Scroop screamed on last time in defeat.

Back in the room where Jim told Caitlyn to stay she "accidentally" slipped while holding on and flew upwards.

"JIM HELP!" She cried fearfully. Jim carefully reached out his hand and grabbed her waist. They were both floating on the hull mast.

"Back ya go you naughty plug!" B.E.N yelled trying to get down to put the wire back in. We both grunted and fell.

"OW!" I cried. Then Jim fell on top Caitlyn they were both panting. Caitlyn smiled. Morph came out of the pipe and began coughing roughly getting all the dirt off him.

"Morph?" Jim asked weakly. Morph purred exhaustedly.

"LASER CANNONS DISCONNECTED CAPTAIN JIMMY SIR! See? That wasn't so tough!" B.E.N saluted. I giggled beginning helping B.E.N untangle himself. Jim smiled at me looking down from up above.

"You saved my life." Caitlyn murmured lovingly. "How can I thank you?" She whispered.

"No! You don't have to thank me!" Jim began backing up but his steps were shortened since they were on the lookout stand. Jim looked both ways to try to escape but couldn't. Jim covered his face but Caitlyn forced her mouth on his.

"Ooo… uh…" B.E.N stammered startled he looked away. I gasped. I saw Caitlyn and Jim kissing!


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31 The Betrayal

We finally got back to the Doc and Captain. Jim helped B.E.N up then me. He took out the map from his pocket.

"Doc, doc wake up! I got the map!" He told the shadow proudly. Jim blinked confusingly as Silver's hand popped out of the shadows.

"Fine work Jimbo, fine work indeed." Silver muttered darkly looking at the map. Jim's eyes widened with shock. Morph gave a puzzled look. Suddenly a band of Silver's henchmen lurked out of the shadows. The pirates started snarling. And Jim found the Delbert and the Amelia tied up with cloths in their mouths. Amelia tried to struggle to escape but the pirate who was holding her was too strong. Jim looked anxiously at the two henchmen closing up on him. Soon one of them grabbed me.

"Ow! Hey get off me!" I bit his hand and he yelped in pain. So another one grabbed a piece of white cloth and forced it in my mouth.

"Alyssa no!" Jim cried. Silver just chuckled.

"Thank your friends for showing us the way in boy!" One crew member snarled laughing. Caitlyn and Cody both crossed their arms smirking evilly at us being captured. A pirate twisted Jim's arm and Jim cried in pain. My eyes widened. Jim was held by two men. Morph angrily bit one of their tails and he howled in pain slapping Morph to the ground. Morph flew into Jim's pocket whimpering.

"What's this sorry sack of metal?" A girl pirate asked rudely holding B.E.N tightly.

"Not the face!" B.E.N struggled.

"You're just like me Jimbo. Youz hate to loose." Silver told him ominously in his face tossing the map in his hand. Jim struggled straining. Silver chuckled. He began to turn his mechanical hand into different sets of tools to open the map. He growled in frustration as he struggled to get it open. He was muttering to himself trying to get the contraption open. He gasped for a breath of air. He looked at Jim puzzled. Jim just stood there with his hands behind his back shaking his head smiling darkly.

'Only I know how to open the map.' He though smirking.

"Open it!" Silver ordered rudely. The two henchmen released his hands and Silver placed the map in Jim's hands. Jim weakly glared at Silver. Silver glared back in response, but then he flipped his mechanical hand into a gun. "I'd get busy." Silver looked over towards me, Delbert and Amelia. Jim looked in our direction. Amelia was shaking her head no and Delbert yes but then Delbert changed his mind nodding his head. I tried to give Jim clues. He tried to understand searching through my eyes clearly but he looked down thinking. Silver cocked his gun slowly slyly looking towards Jim. Jim began strongly pressing the buttons on the map and twisting it until a geographical map appeared in the cave. The crew oohed in admiration. "All the powers to be would ya look!" Silver gasped astonished. Silver stuck his head out the entrance way of B.E.N's home where the map was pointing to the treasure in green light. Silver laughed evilly. "Tie him up, and leave him with the others till we…" Silver almost ordered. But everything that was shown slipped back into the golden sphere. Jim closed it on them.

"You want the map? You're taking me too." Jim told them wisely but flat. I just watched with a puzzled expression. _I have to admit that boy has a bunch of tricks up his sleeve. _I thought admiringly. Silver just shook his head laughing darkly.

"Well take him on!" Silver demanded.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch. 32 The road to Treasure Planet

It grew morning Silver and his henchmen tied me Amelia and Delbert in the back of the long boat. We were being led by a green and yellow straight arrow from the spherical map. I looked anxiously at one of the henchmen's gun. Jim and B.E.N were upfront with Silver. B.E.N was uncomfortable and Jim gave us a worried look. The boat ride stopped and Silver was the first one to get off. Me Delbert and Amelia gave Jim a concerned look. Jim looked up at us with ease holding the map. Morph made a spooked squeaking noise in Jim's pocket.

"It's okay Morph, its okay." Jim comforted patting Morph gently on his head. Morph was shivering in his pocket.

"Jimmy, I-I, I don't know bout you but, I-I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes at least I think it's my life. **WAS I EVER DANCING WITH AN ANDRIOD NAMED LUPE?**" B.E.N bursted out loud. Jim looked back and fourth afraid Silver might interrupt.

"B.E.N? Shhh! This isn't over yet." He assured him. The arrow that was pointing to were the treasure is was blinking increasingly fast.

"We're getting close lads! I smell treasure awaiting!" Silver beckoned switching his cyborg arm to a deadly sword. The crew cheered. Jim looked back but Silver grabbed his shirt forcefully. And with that they disappeared.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch. 33 The Escape plan

Back on the long boat where me the Captain and Delbert sat with our hands bounded we began confession.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot!" I sighed stressfully. Delbert and Amelia looked up at me shocked. "I know this is random for you two…but I should have told him I loved him!"

"Jim?" Delbert asked still bewildered.

"Yes! Who else?" I asked frustrated. Delbert just blinked. "But no, I had to stay mad at him! And I will probably never see him again." I began to get upset.

"Oh Alyssa, you and Mr. Hawkins have a great bond that no one else has. You two show the true meaning of love."

"Really?" I queried.

"Cross my heart. And he loves you the same way you love him. And that will never change." She spoke respectfully. The earth began to shake slightly. We looked up confused. Delbert sighed as well.

"All my life I've dreamed of an adventure like this…I'm just sorry I couldn't have been…more helpful to you." Delbert told Amelia softly.

"Oh don't be daft… You've been very helpful truly." Amelia told him.

"I feel like such a useless weakling!" Delbert said hopelessly slipping his wrists out from behind his back. "…with abnormally thin wrists!" Delbert exclaimed softly. He placed his hands behind his back quickly. "Excuse me? Brutish pirate?" The pirate finished scratching himself and belched turning his head around. "Yes you! I have a question…is it that your body too massive for your teeny tiny head? Or is it that your head is to teeny tiny for your big fat body?" Delbert back sassed. The fat pirate got up rocking the boat.

"I'll pobble you good!" He growled threateningly holding up his fist at Delbert.

"Yes! I'm sure you will but before you do I have one more question." Delbert cried squinting his eyes painful before he did punch him. Delbert held out a laser gun before him.

"Is this yours?" He questioned. The pirate lowered his fist looking at the gun stupidly. I smirked delightfully. Delbert began to untie Amelia's hands then mine.

"I got an idea!" I whispered to Delbert. He looked at me speechless. "Cody get over here!" I called.

"Alyssa what are you doing?" Delbert whispered stunned as Cody came over.

"You'll see." I whispered excitingly back. Cody had a gun as well.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"What I can't get a kiss?" Cody's eyes brightened.

"It's probably a trick!"

"Cody? How can I trick you with my hands tied behind my back?" I nodded towards Delbert He inched himself up close to me pretending he still has his hands tied, but he began loosening my bonds a little so my wrists can slip out.

"Cody are you stupid? She is tricking you!" Caitlyn appeared.

"Since you are going to win Caitlyn you can have Jim." Delbert and Amelia blinked amazed.

"Ohhh! Really?" She asked squealing clapping her hands joyfully.

"Yep he's all yours. And I'm gonna tell you all his secrets that he told me. And everything he likes." I added. Caitlyn smiled.

"But first Cody darling you have to untie me." Delbert and Amelia shrugged.

"Oh yes! Of course!" Cody did so. Caitlyn sit down so I will tell you everything about Jim."

"Okay!" She sat down instantaneously. Cody waited a little impatiently.

"And Caitlyn describe Jim facing around like you are already dating him." I told her. Caitlyn gladly turned her back towards me beginning to describe him.

"Well his eyes… I can never stop looking into them! Their so beautiful!"

"Put your hands behind your back dear." I told her sweetly. She did so continuing.

"And he's just so…so… bad ass!" She described. _Well put._ I thought. I slipped the rope around her hands. She continued anyway. I began to kiss Cody, while wrapping the rope around his hands as well. I released my mouth from him tightening the rope both around their hands. The looked bewildered.

"This is for your own good assholes." I darkly said. Caitlyn and Cody began jumping trying to loosen the knot, but I tied it so well.

"HELP!" Caitlyn cried. "What about Jim?" She asked.

"I'm not giving up him for you!" I told her icily. "Betrayers." I muttered. "Okay lets move! I told Delbert and Amelia they nodded acceptingly and began to gain control of the Legacy.


	34. Chapter 34

34. Jim Saves the Crew

We saw B.E.N come up on the Legacy.

"Jimmy told me to help you guys." B.E.N informed. It was time to get serious. Delbert stirred the ship as Amelia instructed him for directions. I released the solar sails, B.E.N helped me as well. We came to the hill were we last saw Silver and Jim. They were right back from where they started, but this time the whole planet and portal was about to explode. I smiled at the first sight of Jim.

"Silver you gave up? Jim asked surprisingly.

"Just a life long obsession I'll get over it." He shooed having a tear come to his eye. Morph comforted Silver proudly that he risked his life for Jim's. The ship lowered so they can climb aboard. Everything was chaotic and frantic. All of Silver's henchmen including Cody and Caitlyn were tied downstairs with their backs on a pole.

"ALOHA JIMMY!" B.E.N cried happily. "Hurry people! We got two minutes and thirty four seconds till planets destruction!" B.E.N announced rapidly. Jim and Silver looked at each other worriedly.

"Now your doing fine Doctor, ease her over, gently! GENTLY!" Amelia barked sternly. Delbert crookedly tipped the ship a little too much causing it to rumble. The mutiny that was tied up were freaking out.

"AHHH! We were better off on exploding planet!" Onus cried trying to squirm out of his bonds. Jim got on and helped Silver up. We took off.

"Take us metal man!" Amelia ordered B.E.N still clutching her ribs as she got up.

"Aye Captain!" B.E.N saluted and with that he pulled a lever making the ship go fast. Jim ran and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Jim told me. I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Jim! I'm really sorry I was mad at you!" I apologized quickly. We both ran upstairs along with Silver. As Silver came up the stairs, he took off his hat bowing to the Captain.

"Cap'tn, your dropped in the heavens…" Silver began complementing her so he wouldn't go to jail.

"Save your clap drap for the judge Silver!" Amelia told him sternly. Me and Jim paused exchanging looks at each other. Silver chuckled nervously as Amelia looked. A huge hunk of metal from the exploding planet hit one of the solar sails masts and broke off. We began to decrease in speed. Me, Jim, Delbert and Amelia looked up quickly, the metal broke on of the rockets.

"Missal tail immobilized Cap'tn! Plus we have only thirty minutes of capacity!" B.E.N declared.

"Thirty percent? What-that means…we'll never clear the planets explosion in time!" Delbert told her gently. Amelia gave a shocked look. Jim ran to the rim of the ship looking back at the portal releasing my hand. Lasers begin to shoot up from the planet. He began to think deeply, looking quickly at the rocket that's been hit still seeing it's ignited.

"We gotta turn around!" Jim said gently he hopped over beginning to create a solo surfer.

"What?" Amelia questioned.  
"There's a portal back there! That can get us outta here!" Jim pointed while running to the rocket. Me and Silver listened intently.

"Jim you'll get killed!" I told him painfully.

"No I won't! I can do this." He said bravely.

"Pardon me Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a ranging exferno?" Delbert asked freaking out.

"Yes!" He strained as he lifted a well stabled piece of metal examining it to make sure. "But I'm gonna change that…I'm gonna open a different door!" He notified.

"Captain… I-I really just don't see how this is possible!" Delbert argued.

"Listen to the boy!" Silver barked interrupting Delbert's complaints. Me and Silver went down to help Jim. Silver got on his knees.

"ONE MINUTE TWENTY NINE SECONDS TILL PLANET'S DISTRUCTION!" B.E.N informed frantically.

"What do ya need Jim?" Silver beckoned. Jim was struggling to fix the board.

"We can help." I added encouragingly.

"Just… someway to attach this!" Jim struggled.

"Alright, stand back, stand back now!" Silver told him. He transformed his mechanical hand one last time using fire. It instantly became attached. "Okay here you go." Silver muttered as me and Morph helped balance the board on the rim of the ship.

"Here you go!" Morph imitated. I strained lifted the board now that the rockets on. Jim hopped on quickly planting his feet good and tight.

"Okay, now no matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal!" He told Silver.

"FIFTEY EIGHT SECONDS!" B.E.N called nervously. Jim then looked at me lovingly.

"I love you Alyssa." He muttered lovingly. He then pressed the back of the solo surfer and he was off.

"I love you too." I whispered my heart pounding. Jim did an amazing flip and disappeared heroically. Silver placed his arm around me comfortingly.

"Well you herd him! Get this blasted heap turned around!" Silver demanded roughly. Amelia gave him a stern but shocked look.

"Doctor head us back to the portal!" Amelia ordered.

"Aye Captain." Delbert agreed turning the ship around.

Jim began doing amazing maneuvers on his board and pressed the button again with his back foot. He began to get stronger and fled through the ranging planet. He began to grind on a hunk of metal and leaped off of it.

The ship followed almost where Jim was.

"Down to the right, the RIGHT!" Amelia yelled at him.

"I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?" Delbert snapped. Amelia gave him an astonished look.

"How many more seconds B.E.N?" I asked frantically.

"TWENTY FIVE SECONDS!" He freaked. I covered my ears.

Suddenly the rocket attached to Jim's solo surfer stopped igniting. Jim looked back as he kept pressing the button anxiously. He then began to fall in a huge ditch.

"No, NO!" He cried trying to keep pressing the button.

"Common Jim." I muttered hopingly.

"SEVENTEEN SECONDS!" B.E.N informed. I hugged Silver frighteningly. He hugged me back on comfort. Morph closed his eyes hardly watching.

Jim was freaking out as he kept falling but he squinted at the tight walls and flipped his board around bravely and began to ignite the board again. The board lit up and he speedily flew back up from the crack. The ship flew past him and he came out from behind.

"SEVEN! SIX, FIVE FOUR." B.E.N began counting down. I began burying my face in Silver's Jacket; Delbert winced as he drove through the portal. Jim pointed his finger at Montressor Spaceport.

"Three, TWO!" B.E.N flipped. And Jim pressed the button.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch. 35 Silver Leaves

It was calm and peaceful in space when suddenly… **ZAP AND BANG! **The R.S.L Legacy was safely brought into the starry night leaving behind the exploding remainders of Treasure Planet. She safely glided along by Jim on his solo surfer. He felt proud for what he did. A rush of excitement flew on me back on the ship.

"HE DID IT!" I cheered.

"WAHOO!" Jim whooped.

"AHO YEA! YOU DID IT!" Silver called out to Jim proudly. "YOU DONE IT MY BOY!" Silver cheered.

"YES Jim! You did it!" I cried happily.

"OW!" He cried back giving Silver a high five. Morph exploded into confetti and rockets.

"Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?" Silver said proudly. Even the crew down stairs were cheering. Delbert and Amelia embraced each other. They both looked each other surprisingly but then they smiled at each other. Jim slid off the rip of the ship heroically and landed with his feet.

"Jim!" He ran towards me lifting me up and giving me a twirl. He looked into my eyes lovingly. "I love you too." I whispered. And then he kissed me. Morph started licking the both of us like crazy. We stopped kissing and laughed getting all slobbered from Morph. Morph then flew away. Amelia and Delbert walked up to him to congratulate him.

"Not orthodox but… ludicrously effective." Jim sighed sheepishly. "I be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy they can use a man like you." Amelia offered proudly. Jim held my waist.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Delbert cried excitingly. He then leaned in and we both listened. "Course, we may down play the life threatening parts." Delbert muttered. Me and Jim both chuckled.

"Jimmy?" B.E.N asked. Jim turned around. "That was… UNFORGETTABLE! I know you don't like touching… except for the part when Alyssa touches you but… get ready for a hug big guy cause I gotta hug ya!" B.E.N said holding out his arms hugging Jim. Jim hugged B.E.N back roughly then released him coming back to hold my hand. I smiled. "Hey! You hugged me back! Oh I promise myself I wouldn't cry!" And B.E.N did. "Does anyone have a tissue?" He added. Jim looked to were Silver was but he vanished.

Silver and Morph were back down to the long boats. Silver was quickly untying a rope. And Morph was happily squeaking.

"Morphy! We gotta make tracks!" Silver whispered to him.

"I know!" Morph squeaked.

"You never quit do you?" Jim asked lying on a pole by himself.

"Ah Jimbo …Haha! I was making sure our last long boat was safe and uh…secure." Silver stammered.

"Hmm Well…That should hold it." Jim … told him gently arching his eyebrow.

"Haha I taught you too well." Silver got up. Jim gave him a concerned look. "Now if ya don't mind, we just assume to avoid prison little Morphy here. He's-he's a free spirit! Being in a cage…it'll break his heart." Silver patted Morph as he squeaked sadly. Jim gave Morph a sad look. Then he looked up at Silver, he blinked innocently. Then Jim smiled pulling the lever to the escape ramp. "Ohh!" Silver exclaimed breathing the free air. Jim untied the ropes. "What say you ship out with us lad?" Silver offered.

"Ship out with us!" Morph mimicked turning into a pirate's hat for Jim. Jim smiled.

"You and me! Hawkins, and Silver! Full of ourselves and ties to anyone!" He finished. Jim just smiled and looked at Morph.

"Ya know? When I got on this boat…" Jim tickled Morph with his finger gently. Morph transformed back to himself. "I would've taken you up on that offer in a second…" Morph purred adorably for Jim. "But uh…I met this old Cyborg… and he taught me…that…I can chart my own course…that's what I'm gonna do." Jim decided wisely.

"And waddya say to that…power of yours?" Silver questioned softly.

"A future." Jim responded. Silver laughed gently.

"Why…Look at ya! Glowing like a solar fire!" Jim began to form tears in his eyes. "You're something special Jim. You're going to rattle the stars you are!" Silver promised. Then he held out his arms and Jim embraced his hug. Silver then coughed slightly releasing their hug. "Got a bit of grease in this Cyborg eye of mine." Silver said turning around crying a little bit. Jim whipped away his tears too. Then Morph began to cry and melted into a tear of puddles. Jim caught him gently.

"Oh, hey Morph, I'll see you around. Okay?" He questioned him tenderly.

"See you around." Morph purred one last time licking his face. Morph was still sobbing as he landed on Silver's finger. Morph sniffed as his tears dried. Silver held up Morph lightly.

"Morphy? I got a job for ya." Silver ordered gently. Morph pointed at himself adorably. "I need you to keep an eye on this… lil pup…and take care of the lass too…" Silver whispered into his ear. Jim gave him a confused and puzzled look wondering what they were talking about. Morph smiled. "Will ya do me that little favor?" Silver asked through heavy sobs. Morph saluted him and nuzzled him. Silver sighed. Silver got on to the long boat and began to lower it down. Jim gasped as Silver gave up Morph. Morph purred happily nuzzling Jim. I finally found where Jim and Long John Silver were. Jim looked over by me and smiled. Morph glided over towards me and nuzzled my cheek as well. I gasped realizing Silver gave Morph to Jim. I stopped exactly were Jim was standing. "Hey Alyssa! You two take care of each other now ya here? It'll be more than teamwork ya know!" I nodded smiling at him. "Oh and one more thing! It's for your dear mother! To rebuild that Inn of hers!" Silver tossed the pile of gold and jewels. Jim caught it Morph examined them with eyes sparkling. Jim placed the gifted jewels in his pocket. Silver winked at both of us. Morph waved goodbye cutely to his old master one last time.

"Stay outta trouble…you old scalawag!" Jim said to him one last time. He slipped his hand through mine and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"My! Jimbo lad! Where'd have I even done otherwise?" He questioned joyfully laughing as he was finally lowered. He tipped his hat and flew off.


	36. Chapter 36

The Last and Final Chapter: The Benbow Inn Celebration

The R.L.S Legacy made one last final ride back to Montressor Spaceport. Jim's mother was anxiously waiting for her son's arrival worried that they didn't make it. Jim lightly touched his mother's shoulder lovingly. She turned around stunned to see him that he's alright. They hugged. Morph flew up to his mother's face.

"Ahh!" She cried startled. Then Morph gently purred and nuzzled her face in greeting. She smiled adoringly at him. Jim held out his hand bringing me into view. I shyly came forward and curtsied towards her. Mrs. Hawkins stuck out her hand smiling proudly and I shook it. His mother gave him a thumbs up as she hugged me. Jim blushed embarrassingly.

Jim gave his mother the money to rebuild the Benbow Inn. And she did… a hundred times and better than the last one. Everyone was dressed up for the occasion. Morph transformed into a pair of scissors and clipped the ribbon. Claiming now that the Benbow is up for work. Everyone clapped cheerfully. Delbert snapped a photo with Sarah standing in front of it with a new blue dress. I was wearing a baby blue dress.

It began to grow dark and the restaurant was in use. B.E.N popped out of the kitchen with a chef's hate balancing a whole bunch of cakes. Everyone awed at the sight, and B.E.N quickly gave the cakes to each customer. B.E.N offered cakes to Amelia and Delbert they both smiled, the married couple showed B.E.N their children. B.E.N grabbed me by the arm quickly interrupting me from Sarah's conversation.

"So how many children are you going to have?" She asked me (referring to Jim)

"What? I-uh-I…" I stammered.

"Alyssa!" B.E.N pulled me out. _Phewph._ I sighed. And he pointed to their children. I gasped in admiration at them wiggling my fingers at them. Amelia kissed her son which looked exactly like Delbert. Tears began to fill up my eyes (in adoration of course). But suddenly the door burst open as two cops showed up in the restaurant. _Oh no Jim! Not again._ I thought remembering what his mother told me in what he used to do. My face turned into a different worried expression. Everyone gasped. But then the two cops revealed Jim showing him dressed up in a white space stellar cadet suit. He held out his hands. They cops gave him a hair cut too getting rid of his long hair. I blushed deeply. Everyone cheered. Jim began shaking with one o the cop's hands as the other saluted him bravely. Jim watched in fascination.

"There she is! Get her." One of the cops pointed at me. Everyone gasped again. One of the cops held me. I looked shocked. Turning quickly. Sarah gave a puzzled look.

"Wait! This doesn't make sense!" I cried. They brought me to Jim and I was struggling. I just stood there waiting for Jim to answer. I gave him worried look. Delbert, Amelia and B.E.N had strange expressions on their faces. Jim got something out of his freshly new cadet jacket holding out a little box. The crowd widened their eyes. The police forced him on one of his knees. I began to get scared. Then it revealed a diamond right in the box. I covered my mouth tears coming to my eyes. Sarah was already crying.

"Alyssa…will you…?" He asked scared himself.

"Oh my god… Jim…" The crowd held their breath. I nodded crying. "Yes…yes I would!" I flung my arms over him." The crowd cheered and went into a wild frenzy. And we kissed. Morph transformed happily into a badge for Jim. He smiled. The cops shook his hand and patted my back. Jim held my waist and the crowd was still cheering. Then someone began to play a full band with her octopus –like arms. The crowd started clapping to the beat and brought roses making a bridge. Jim gave me a twirl and we danced through, he was smiling so much. His mother started clapping and crying. Then Delbert brought Amelia and twirled her making her almost fall to the ground but he caught her. Morph was watching their children and one of the baby girls pulled the boy's ear. He began crying and Morph made a worried face transforming into a rattle. He began shaking it happily. The crowd was swaying back and fourth to the beat happily, and B.E.N tossed his chef's hat aside doing a robot dance. Jim's mother looked at us smiling and turned around watching the joyful scene. We both looked at each other lovingly. Then I saw Jim look out the window. He smiled seeing that the cloud looking exactly like Silver and he was smiling down on us and winked.

The end!


End file.
